Kid? Brat? Teenager? Onna what's your name again?
by crazed fanatic anime fan
Summary: AU Non-yaoi, Vegeta, Radditz, Nappa, still serving under frieza, bardock, a ghost, a strange girl, who is she, and why is she there? how does she know Radditz? and Bardock?
1. prologue

                      The Person from Vegeta-sei

A/N:  This is my first story ever please tell me if it sucks and how I should redo it if it does if it doesn't suck than I am so happy and review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Are you sure I have to do one of these *lawyer glares* okay! Okay!

CFAF: I *gasp* 

Vegeta: get on with it stupid

CFAF: don't *gasp*

Vegeta: brat!

CFAF: *pulls away from death grip* well maybe if I could BREATHE!!!1

Vegeta: oh *cough, cough* sorry 

CFAF: As I was trying to say I don't……own….Dragonball Z……….There I said it vegeta now get your hands off my neck so I can breathe………….air!!!!!!!

In the line for judgment millions of spirit clouds appeared directly after a group of ten-thousand had come through and Yemma and his helpers had been hoping for a lull.  

One orge came running and cried out in a high panicked voice "King Yemma! King Yemma!"

"What is it?" the oversized orge boomed.

"There are thousands of them, no millions!"  The orge started to break down and cry.

"What do you mean!" came the impatient answer.

"The Saiyans!" sobbed the orge "they're all dead!"

A horrified look passed the Kings face, he put his head on his hands and moaned "All the havoc, the violence, the destruction!" his eyes widened and he hit his head on the desk "The paperwork!"

The Saiyans were all enjoying their day on Vegeta-sei when suddenly a giant ki ball loomed above. The inhabitants stood shocked.  None of them saw the space pod that left from the other side of the planet.

            The person in the pod was crying for two reasons.  First she had escaped the destruction of the planet and she felt slightly guilty for she unlike many other servants liked saiyans.  Two she knew for certain the family she served was mostly dead.  Bardock died when he went to face a tyrant just after getting her in a space pod she never learned who he was.  Radditz was on a mission.  Kakarot was sent a mission as an infant.  Bardock's mate was killed on a mission months before.  Bardock's twin Turlis hadn't been seen for months and was assumed dead on a mission.  She had been lucky to find such a family.  They were kind even the bad-tempered Radditz.

Bardock's turn came very slowly.  He had time to reflect on his last moments. Standing up to Frieza and being completely overwhelmed.  At least my kids weren't on planet, and the brat got on that space pod.  "Bardock" a tired voice snapped.

"Uh," he was startled out of his thoughts, "yeah, what."  

"Don't get a smart mouth got it?"  Growled Yemma.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Well," Yemma said, "to your credit you are polite.  I am King Yemma.  You are a Saiyan.

"Ye," Bardock tried to get out but Yemma continued.

"Of course you are.  You seem to have been a less ruthless killer than the rest of your race, you didn't delight in bloodshed.  Plus you shaped up in your last couple of months and other than the killing thing you were a nice guy.  I am going to put you in a level of HFIL that you can work your way up, as a guard of sorts."

"Huh?" says Bardock.

"It means you are going to play guard to all the nice little spirits, who don't have bodies, like you will for the last act of bravery against Frieza, pick up their trash and such."

"I suppose it's better than completely down in HFIL, so I can get out of this somehow?"

"Well, you go to reforming and you move up according to your test scores."

crap thought Bardock I am stuck, I will never get out I like trouble too much……and I suck at tests  

"What are you smirking at? Get out I am busy!" 

"But."

"But nothing. Out." 

"I don't know where to go."

"Oh," Yemma blinked sheepishly, "follow that orge."

"Have a nice day, shorty, I mean King Yemma." 

"BARDOCK!"__


	2. Talking to Frieza

Thank you, thank you, thank you Pukic for reviewing this chapter is for you.  As you are the only one to review so far. I feel so special you like my fic.  I am not a total failure.  On to the disclaimer

CFAF: do I have to do a disclaimer

Bardock: Yes you do.

CFAF: Why?

Bardock: because you don't want to be sued do you? 

CFAF: okay, okay, I don't own DBZ.

Bardock: do you want to tell me why exactly I am here and not vegeta

CFAF: because I like you both and I don't want you to have to endure each-others company I have three favorite people you two are two of them.

Bardock: who is the other

CFAF: Radditz.

Chapter: Talking to Frieza

Three years later:

The girl woke up in a medical room; floating in the regeneration tank.  She wondered how she got there.  

It had been three years since the destruction of Vegeta-sei.  She had been traveling in space and had found friends and enemies.  

Before being here she remembered being attacked.  Her space pod had been damaged and the air was seeping out and she passed out from lack of air.  She must have been pulled in and put in the tank.  

The tank started beeping along with the one beside hers.  The technicians opened the tanks and the occupants of the tank stumbled out.  On the left side a short dark young man with flame–like hair, his angry obsidian eyes, pronounced muscles, and a deep scowl.  From the other came a long golden haired girl.  She had sapphire blue eyes full lips and a height of about six-feet.  All in all she looked about sixteen.  She looked worried but that quickly passed and a bland look replaced it.  

            "Yes, Master Frieza," a technician said in response to a transmission.  "You two," he snapped pointing at the girl and the man, "will report to master Frieza. Vegeta, show the girl the way," he directed this comment at the man.  "He is in the receiving room."

            "What!" exclaimed Vegeta "Why me! Why can't one of one of your lackeys do it?"

            "Because," came the reply, "You are to go also, and I don't need to waste valuable men." 

            "Why you!" snarled Vegeta. *beep, beep* 

            "Why aren't they here yet?"

            "I-I am sorry Master Frieza, we were trying to figure out how the girl would get to you," the technician stuttered.

            "Vegeta is there is he not? Send him. You understand don't you Vegeta."  It was not a question.

            "Yes, Frieza." He answered.

            "Good," snarled Frieza "now _come_!" 

            "Argh!" yelled Vegeta.

            "I told y-"the technician began but Vegeta grabbed his neck.

            "Be glad I am busy, or you would die."

            Oh boy, thought the girl, best stay on his good side.  That won't be easy. Besides, I need to laugh at something sometime soon.  

            When they got to the receiving room they saw a short little man with pink skin on his arms and legs, a purple headstone type thing, a white face with purple lips and piercing red evil eyes, and armor over his upper body with a long tail sweeping around his three-toed clawed feet.  He had a definite evil air about him.  "Come in," came the high pitched voice.  

            I wonder whether this is a guy or a girl wondered the girl.

            "Vegeta you nearly failed your last mission.  You barely made it out and destroyed one of the largest mines on the planet."

            "They were more powerful than expected, Lord Frieza," Came the angry reply "I…underestimated a fighter."  

            Well that settles that, that guy is Frieza.  He is a man and Vegeta doesn't like him.

            "Well don't do it again, Vegeta, or else.  Now you girl."

            "Huh, wha, oh, uh, yeah"

            "You're a smart one aren't you?" chuckled Frieza

            "Nope!" came the cheerful reply, "Dumb as a doornail!"

            "A doornail?" inquired Frieza.

            "Never-mind," she sighed.

            Frieza chose to ignore that and asked "What is your name, girl?"

            I can't give him my real name he's going to call me whatever he wants to anyway. Hmm, what do people usually call me, what did they call me on Vegeta-sei?

Oh yeah that's it!"

Review, review, review please!


	3. My Name is

"My Name is........"

CFAF: Thanks Tanuki Diethel for reviewing, but I think I would have cried if you didn't.  

Radditz: Why did you review anyway Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan what kind of name is that?

CFAF: A weird one! And mine meanie!

Radditz: Oh I am so scared. 

CFAF: I am ignoring you.  Why do I write these things anyway nobody ever seems to review and tell me if I should continue writing or just go away forever.  With the exception of Pukic and TD and Pukic hasn't reviewed the second chappie!

*shuffling of papers that CFAF gave to Radditz*

Radditz: So this is the script I am supposed to follow?

CFAF: Yep!

Radditz: Who ever does?

CFAF: Nobody ever does not a one it is there for my emotional security oh read that line right there.

Radditz: You write these things about your favorite characters in the beginning of the story to make yourself feel better. And because you are completely and totally weird. 

Wait a second! Your favorite characters! Nooooooooooo! 

CFAF: Yep true tru- wait I didn't tell you to call me weird!

Radditz: That is why I asked you if anybody followed the script and aren't you supposed to be doing the disclaimer. 

CFAF: Shut up.  I don't own DBZ there

Radditz: Now you shut up and get on with the story you have nearly a page on nonsense here.

            Vegeta watched with amazement as the girl stood up to Frieza as if she didn't know who he was.  

            When the lizard asked her name she looked almost thoughtful for a moment then her eyes brightened and she said "My name is kid, Kid Brat, uh, Teenager that's it!"  

            Two Saiyans walked in behind Vegeta and stood next to him watching the display before them.

            "Kid, huh?" Frieza said, " well Kid as your attitude matches theirs, impertinent and impolite, you will stay near their quarters, get trained by them, ect, because if you stay on this ship alive you must be able to fight. They are, the Saiyans."

            "Learn to fight, me? What Saiyans?!

            "Yes you are going to learn to fight from the Saiyans."

            "Bu…" Kid started to say but was cut short when Vegeta interrupted

            "Frieza, this is too much. You can't expect us to take care of this, this, child!" at that Kid interrupted

            "I resent that I am a kid not a child!"

            "See Vegeta, she'll get along great with you." Frieza snickered, "That room between Nappa's and yours should work."

            "What if I don't want to?" asked Kid.

            "Then you die;" Frieza stated coldly.

            "Well now that's not nice."

            "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" bellowed Frieza.  Kid took a deep breath as if preparing for a great terror then cheerfully exclaimed

            "No! Not a clue!"  Every-one sweat dropped, and most fell over; though the Saiyans remained stoic, other than the sweat running down their faces which might just be actual sweat from a workout you never know!

            Friza having lost all his steam addressed the Saiyans, "You Saiyans explain.  Now all of you get out!"

            Kid turned and followed the Saiyans out of the room muttering, "Aren't you the one that called us in here in the first place?" but it was inaudible to all except the youngest Saiyan.

            They continued walking until they got to a hallway with six doors.  Three of those doors had letters etched onto a name plate stating who lived there. "You, Brat." Snapped Vegeta.  : You take that room right there," pointing at a door on the right side in the middle.  "That one to the left is Nappa's. Directly across from you is his. The one on the right is mine."

            "Which one is Nappa, and who is the other one?"

            "Nappa is bald," he replied indicating the large, bald man with bulging muscles, tiny black eyes, a scowl, and a I'm stupid and strong air about him.

            The other man had long knee length hair black eyes, a bland expression. He seemed slightly kinder then the other two.  Kid still busy studying Nappa didn't look at him.

            "This is Radditz."  (Wouldn't it be so evil of me to stop right here and not go any farther a cliffy but then again nobody is reading this so it doesn't matter does it? I mean hey it is already three pages. Dodges a poorly thrown vegetable someone does care *tears* ^Radditz: No it is just you cut it off as soon as you put me in.^  Jerk I am not stopping anyway)

            "Ra-Radditz?" stuttered Kid turning to look at him but he wasn't facing her

            "Yes, Brat!" Radditz sighed as if dealing with someone who was stupid, "that is my name."

            "Radditz would you truna round and look at me for a moment."

            At this Vegeta and Nappa's interests were peaked and they turned to watch.  Radditz turned and looked at her preparing to snap a reply when he saw her face.  

Radditz: Oh come on you cut it off right before we found out who that person is.

CFAF: Yep evil cliffy isn't it great. *sigh* don't like to read 'em love to write them.

All it takes at the moment for a new chappie is one review might go up if I get more.


	4. The Initiation

CFAF: I got three reviews I got three reviews three!!!!! Three! 

Vegeta: I would like to point out they are all from the same person.

CFAF: I know and by the way Purple Witchy Angel (formerly Vegetaslittleangel1) has put you all to shame! Especially you Tanuki she reviewed three times in one day!! Three times!!  I know you have good reasons for not reviewing the third chapter you told me so.  But you have no reasons for not reviewing the second one nope, nope, nope. *konk*  Ow what the heck was that for Vegeta?

Vegeta: You were rambling…….. Again.  Besides I don't like the word "nope" and you said it three times!

CFAF: Jerk.

Vegeta: That's my job.

CFAF: any who thanks Purple Witchy Angel for reviewing and…. *konk*   What did I do this time!!!!!

Vegeta: Uh I don't know; wait that was it rambling people come here to read your story, well, I am not so sure about that but they don't come here to hear you ramble that's for sure!

CFAF: And your point is………

Vegeta: Get on with the story.  

CFAF: Oh okay well *konk* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!

Vegeta: That was for my own amusement.  Well gotta go must run for my life, or is it sanity I can't remember, if I don't run she will do something horrible to me in the future.

CFAF: Me no own DBZ but do own Kid the female character in the story if you want to use her than ask and I will consider must go run after Vegeta now.

            He turned around and looked at her and prepared to snap an inquiry when he saw her face.  "It can't be," he whispered.

            "It is!" she laughed.

            "It is!" he laughed and swooped her up in a bear hug both laughing.

            "What the heck is going on here?!" growled Vegeta.  

            "She was a servant of my family on Vegeta-sei!  She was like an imoto (look ma I'm using Japanese! It means little sister) to me."

            "Oh, okay then; anyway, Brat, I am the Saiyan no Ouji; or Vegeta Ouji." 

            "Nice ta meetcha!"  Kid chirped happily.

            "Kid," Radditz commented dryly, "you do know you are supposed to honor him someway?  Say sama or sir or something!"

            "Personally," Kid stated seriously, "I don't believer in bloating peoples' egos… or head depending on how you look at it."  At the twitch of Vegeta's eye her eyes widened and she decided now was a good time to run.  Radditz was rocking back and forth on the floor laughing, until Vegeta said in a deadly tone.

            "You have ten seconds to live."

            "Whoa, Whoa, Vegeta! Calm down!"  Came the combined effort of Radditz and Nappa.  

            "Run Kid! Run! Yelled Radditz, but too late………………..She was already gone

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" she was running down the hall and bumped into a green haired man.  She didn't hesitate to get back up and start running again.

            "Well, Zarbon look at!  You scared her off! I thought all women liked you!"      "Shut up, Dodoria! That was the girl staying near the Saiyans.  And that's a record. She ticked Vegeta off faster than anyone to date."

            "Yep," grunted Dodoria.

~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Hmmm wouldn't you just hate me if I stopped here Purple Witchy Angel? I mean it is a good stopping point and it is not a cliffy!  ^_^  Actually since you know my e-mail 0_0 I better keep going huh?)

"Kid," Vegeta said sweetly nearly singing; "Come out I won't hurt you; Badly" he added the last part under his breath.  She was actually walking right behind him stepping whenever he stepped.  Frieza came walking down the  halls and inquired as to what he was doing.

            "Vegeta, what are you doing?" 

            "Hunting brat."  He sated as if she were an animal.  (AN: well here is the weirdness don't ya love it when little kids say aminal instead of animal?  Vegeta: what nonsense is this and why the he CFAF no bad language I have a reputation to uphold Vegeta: I was just going to say heck geeze.  Anyway why the heck am I overreacting.  CFAF: That is for end notes not comments.)  

            "Why is that?" 

            "She ticked me off."

            "Oh," Frieza pointedly looked at Kid and then asked, "Is there anyplace where she might be safe?" 

            "Why do you ask?"

            "Just making you think of places you could check for her." Frieza lied smoothly.

            "The only three places I can think of that she might be is right by me which even she isn't stupid enough to do that, another is by you and she obviously isn't here and thirdly is….in her own bedroom I will have to go check that right now." 

            "Is that so? Well, continue."   Vegeta took off down the hall; Kid stayed behind and took refuge by Frieza.  "Having a nice day, Brat?"

            "No, I couldn't help it it's not my fault!" she moaned. 

            "I," Radditz said as he happened to walk by, "I think it is."

            "Be quiet!" Kid sulked.  

            "Why should I?  You managed to tick my Prince off in a matter of seconds.  Usually it takes a week or two for a newbie that doesn't know what buttons to push to make him that mad.  I'm not sure I should be saying this but here it goes.  We have a certain way to 'decide' when a person gets their pay and recognition as a true member of the 'crew.'  Frieza as you have probably noticed it always seems to vary when the newbie's get paid?"

            "I noticed get on with it."

            "Well, the decision factor is when the newbie ticks Vegeta off enough for him to chase them, he knows about it and is usually very controlled, but the other factor is they have to survive until seven o'clock the next morning.  How much the newbie's get paid also depends on how long it takes for them to tick him off.  She is obviously going to get a nice chunk if she survives because she set a record.  Ah, one more thing the newbie can get whoever they want to help them if they agree, but they cannot betray them to Vegeta; uh yeah that's just about it." Radditz took a deep breath and set himself for the reaction of the two that he just informed of the little 'game' that was going on.

            "So you are telling me that how much the crew gets paid depends on their ability to tick Vegeta off and survive?"  Frieza asked with astonishment in his voice.

            "Uh yeah, yeah I am"  

            "Okay well have a nice time Brat."

            "RADDITZ I HATE YOU! Can I please, please come with you Frieza?  YOU ARE SUCH A JERK WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

            "I just did Brat; and you don't really hate me do you?" he asked with a pained look on his face then broke out into laughter when Kid said

            "You know I don't stop teasing me!"

            At this point Frieza decided he needed to go and after thought about Kids' question answered, "Brat, you can come with me on two conditions.  Don't bug anyone, no-one do you hear?" she nodded.  "And two you have to find your own way back to your room I won't take you." 

            "Thank you so much thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou"  She started to well obviously, thank him. 

            "That, Brat, is annoying."

            "Sorry."  She didn't say anything on the rest of the way to the receiving room were Frieza spent most of his time. 

Vegeta: So brat why the heck am I overreacting to the stupid comment.

CFAF: Weeell actually I don't really have a good reason for that.

Vegeta: WHAT

CFAF: well you are you and don't take blows to the ego very well especially when it comes to you being the Ouji uh by the way Saiyan no Ouji means prince of the Saiyans

Vegeta: hmph I do not overreact.  And that was evil for repayment even after what I did.

CFAF: Hey shouldn't you be the Ou (king) because your dad is dead.

Vegeta: Because most of the Saiyan race is dead, dead, dead, dead and there was no-one to crown me.  

CFAF: What about Nappa and Raddtiz and Goku 

Vegeta: His name is Kakarot and they didn't have the authority to do it.

CFAF: Uh by the way people I need a name for my story any name at all as long as it isn't as bad as what I originally called this story!  

If you don't give me a name I will be forced to call it "she's a Kid A Brat and a Teenager all in one"  yOu really don't want that do you 

Vegeta Maybe they do.

CFAF: *glares*


	5. Bardock's Test

CFAF: don't have much too say today just some thanks.

Bardock: are you going to put me in this one you have been ignoring me

CFAF: Yes

Bardock: What the heck is wrong? You aren't even disagreeing with me today.  

CFAF: I am feeling slightly depressed I just got braces any way on to the thanks.

Thank you once again Purple Witchy Angel for reviewing I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to update I am lazy.  Hey Tanuki Diethel You still haven't reviewed every chapter but thanks for reviewing what you have.  Lady Penelope thanks for reviewing welcome for the spelling stuff. Mashed Potato Master OH my you think it's good you think its good happiness cause I love your stories anyway on to the story!!!  

Bardock: Why do you write these?

CFAF: Because they are always so long I make myself write at the very least a half page more than I put in here but seriously people if you want these things gone tell me and I will put it at the end of the story so you don't Have to read it 

Chapter 5 Bardock's Test

            Bardock was watching a group of spirits run wild making sure none ran too far.  This is what I get for deciding to act like myself.  Well I am going to get out of here if it kills me; which it won't

            "Bardock?"

            "What?" he snapped.    

            "Well for your information its time for your next test, this one is simple, even you should be able to pass.  If you pass the first one you will take another until you fail a test Question 1.  Are you sorry you are here?"

"Yes," moaned Bardock.  

"Congrats you passed the first test!" 

"Ha I win!"  Cheered Bardock semi-sarcastically glad to pass the test thinking how easy that had been

"Test 2 question 1; have you done anything nice in the past, wait you're a Saiyan make it month, month that has been unnecessarily kind?"

"Uh, well while I got a lunch break," the inspector laughed incredulously,

"You don't need to eat! You're dead!" 

"Well I like to eat so get, wait forget that sorry sir. Anyway as I was saying I told a little cloud where to go.  Oh, oh and I didn't torment the cloudy thingy." 

"Anything else?" 

"I volunteered to show a newbie around, which reminds me he should be here by now."

"You're not the brightest bulb of the bunch are you?  That was a ploy to actually get you to one of there tests as you skipped out on the last ten instructors and the last twenty sessions!"

"I don't like tests." Mumbled Bardock.  

"Anyway because you volunteered for this you get that one right."

"So do I pass the test?" 

"No you only get one, one question test, because you move up a level every test. Anyway test 2, question 2, If you could do one thing different in your life what would you do?"

Bardock's face lost the 'this is fun' look and he answered seriously "I would spend more time with my family, my sons, my mate." Bardock sighed "Anyway! Next question!"

"Do you……."

CFAF: Okay People I have an idea for a fic name and I need your opinions.  Here it is "Kid? Brat? Teenager? Girl what was your name again?"

Seriously that is the best thing I could come up with.

And in response to a comment from Tanuki Diethel

TD: Which one?

CFAF: Here it is KID IS NOT GREEN my character is NOT a Namek, she has hair girl!!! what the heck were you thinking?!!!!  Anyway also I have an explanation for here behavior; she is usually not so bratty but you know why don't we stick you in a tiny pod for who knows how many months and see what happens when you get out Tanuki!!! I think that the world would blow up!!! BOOM!!!  Uh yeah sorry bout that but Kid is not Green never okay!!  One last thing all of the characters are younger than they are in the show much younger heh, uh my story is A/U so that's my excuse they are all at least the Saiyans in their late teens or early twenties okay? Okay.

Bardock: geeze nice rampage brat


	6. Hiding From Vegeta

CFAF: I have been scolded about my authors rambling so I just have some "important" things to say

Radditz: then get on with it brat

CFAF: I know that Frieza is too polite gimmie a break I am new to fan-fiction I am working on it kinda not really sorry I'm not, not really my excuse is he likes to torture Vegeta and is willing to be polite to do so.  Anyway thanks to all my precious reviewers I don't own DBZ thought Id put that in too.

Chapter 6 hiding from Vegeta   

            Kid was sitting behind Frieza's throne breathing as softly as she could Frieza was saying "Yes, you are going on a mission; soon."

            "When?" came a harsh reply 

            "Tonight, if possible." (Reason for politeness this person does a better job if happy when he goes to 'work')

            "No. Not until tomorrow or even next week." 

            "Next week?" Frieza raised an eyebrow (does he even have an eye brow maybe I should just put 'brow')  

            "Yes I am going to get ready to leave, and I have no desire to leave until tomorrow or next week."  

            "Why exactly?"

            "I want to wait, and I am busy the rest of the day." 

            "What could you be doing?"

            "I told you earlier."

            "Refresh my memory." 

            "Fine I am; once again, hunting Brat."

            "Good, good carry on Vegeta go and kill the new girl."

            Vegeta stormed out and passed Radditz on the way out nearly knocking him over.

            "Wow! Someone is grumpy!" Kid walked out from behind the throne 

            "Hello Radditz."

            "Hey Kid!"  Zarbon interrupted

            "I never would have thought that Vegeta could be tricked so easily!  All she did was sit quietly behind Frieza's throne. Ha! Brat if you survive throughout the night I will not know what to feel: surprised, nonchalant, because you've evaded him so easily thus far!"  

            "And you are? Uh I mean what is your name sir?"  

            "Being polite, Kid?"  Radditz chuckled 

            "Radditz don't…… please?" she added as an afterthought. 

            "Why not Kid?"

            "I figured that I shouldn't have more than one person ticked at me at a time."

            Zarbon watched the exchange with amusement when kid whirled on him and with a look of frustration; well not really her face had gone back to its bland look. She asked in a complete monotone voice "Does something amuse you sir?  Are you wondering why we seem so familiar with each other?  Maybe, you enjoy seeing people quarrel," at this she put her hands in front of her and pawed at the air for the symbol of cat fight, "Or is it because we are both ignoring the fact that you are there.  Or maybe its because you enjoy knowing that we act like this in front of anybody just because ugly over there doesn't often talk to people, (talking about Radditz when she says ugly)  and has probably said more to me in the past couple hours than he has said to anyone in the past couple months.  Or hey maybe it's because Ugly over there won't even let you tell me your name."  Zarbon took a breath to start a moment when Kid said one more thing, "Don't you dare point out that I have prevented you from speaking more than Ugly.  Radditz had been helpless on the floor since about the second sentence.  Zarbon had been completely confused thinking she was serious until the last comment and he realized she was joking.  At which point he joined Radditz on the floor laughing.  Kid stood there and finally let the smallest of smiles grace her face.  So small that it looked more like a smirk. (Which it cold likely be as much as we know about Kid)  

            "How…?" Radditz tried to get out.

            "Did…?" Zarbon joined 

            "You…?" Radditz 

            "Keep a..?" Zarbon

            "Straight face…?" Radditz

            Frieza clapped "Besides the question these to managed to get out, how did you keep your voice so bland?"

            "That's my little secret now isn't it?" Kid said walking away with a true smirk on her face.  

            "Well what was your name Mr. Green-hair-dude?"

            "The name is Zarbon." He said trying to get up from the ground finally stopping his laughter.  

            "Nice ta meetcha!" She said her voice sounding happy with her face still bland.  

            "Brat," Frieza interrupted, "Do you like that phrase?"  

            "Nice ta meetcha? Yeah I do!"

            "Any other phrases I should look for?"

            "Do you really want to know?" 

            "Yes"

            "No really you don't. I use about 10,000 different phrases."

            "Tell me some."

            "Okay," *deep breath* "Odd, Weird, fun, twitterpated, do you like bacon? I'm hungry, chappie, happy days, holy cow, have a…" 

            "Okay! Okay!" Frieza hastily stopped the rant "Just don't do it again!"

            "Sure Frieza!" 

            "Don't you have anyplace to be?"

            "Uh, no not really, hey wait! Can I use that couch over there?"

            "Go ahead."

            "If anybody wants to talk to me, I am on that couch over there." She said pointing and marching off.  Radditz and Zarbon looked at each other shrugged and followed hoping to find some more amusement by listening to her,

That's that and People please I want reviews with info on what I could do please, please this is a new  author asking for help in reviews not just hey its good But I love that too. Uh yeah gotta go see ya soon.  Just comment has anyone else noticed that when I torture my characters they seem to be in the comments weird huh?


	7. The Final Hours

CFAF: Hiya well I feel sheepish I found my notebook a day after I told all of ya that I lost it heh whoops!

Vegeta: brat you are stupid

CFAF: that's not very nice Vegeta

Vegeta: Well no duh. Brat just start the chapter \

CFAF: Can I thank reviewers first?

Vegeta: Yes 

CFAF: Thanks to Tanuki for Reviewing *bonks on head* I know I need a plot back off grandma I am working on it!  Thank you to the ever faithful reviewer Purple Witchy Angel Let me write a chapter before I post it huh?  Gip-K a new reviewer happiness thank you thank you and update your story.  Kage-Onna another new reviewer more happiness Thank you so much for reviewing!!!  And Pukic you reviewed again you reviewed I am soo happy!!!  Okay that's all *gets bonked on head* O w, ow sorry, sorry Thanks to Sesshomarulover too Update your story on to the story.  

Chapter 7 the final hours 

            Kid was once again hiding behind Frieza's throne.  Vegeta had come in and almost seen her but missed her just barely.  Now she was hiding because he was likely waiting outside the doors.  Radditz had long since left to train and probably sleep as it was nearly 12 p.m.  Zarbon saw her and came over and asked how she was, "What do you think?! Vegeta is trying to kill me!" came the wroth retort.  "Will you go get Radditz and give him this?"  She pulled out a note.

            "No."  

            "Please?" 

            "Why should I?" 

            "Because I asked nicely?"

            "No."  

Kid thought I hate to do this but… wait a second why the heck am I acting like this?!  I haven't acted like this in years!!  I am usually quite nice and I am being a little brat, no pun intended, maybe it's because of those months in that space pod yep that's it its those months in that space pod.  I gotta stop being such a brat, tomorrow.   "If you don't I will tell Vegeta that you are the one that said to make him mad." 

"Okay, I'll do it" he hastily told her.  

"And don't read it!"

-*-*_*_*_*

*Note* Radditz I think I know how to get me out of here but I need your help 

If you could………..

-*_*_*_*

            "Frieza," Radditz bowed, then walked up the stairs and stood behind Frieza.  After his guard duty was over he turned and walked out passing Vegeta on his way out. ooooooooooooooooh he thought 

            *Vegeta's POV kinda*

            Vegeta walked in the throne room and started roaming around aimlessly, or so it seemed.  HE saw a flash behind Frieza's throne and went over and looked with a triumphant look on his face.  I've got you now! he thought 

*Radditz/Kids Pov kinda*

            Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap thought Kid If this doesn't work I die, if he sees me I die. Crap. She clung to the black substance surrounding her. 

            "Argh!"  Came the terrifying bellow.  "She isn't here!"  Vegeta came running and stopped Radditz demanding to know if he had seen the Brat.

            "No I haven't seen her since she was in the throne room, Vegeta." He calmly answered his façade never wavering.

            Radditz continued on his way down the hall, he knocked on Kids door and went in.  He stayed there for about five min. making sure she had enough clothes in her closet in case she survived.  Then he walked to his own room.

            *Raddtiz's  POV*

            When Radditz opened the door he immediately closed it again and walked over to the bed and said two words "Get off." 

            "Sure Radditz I have just been sooo happy hanging on to the back of your hair oh joy I get to try and run from Vegeta for my life at all hours of the day! I am just soooo happy!"

            Raddtiz's faces softened "Kid why are you acting like this you are acting like a little brat, you never acted like this before."

            Kid breaks down and starts crying. "I'm sorry Radditz just so much has happened to me these past years and you know spending a couple months in a space pod didn't do anything for me either.  It's been three very, very long years Radditz very long."

            "Shh, shh, its okay, wait a second why am I comforting you, I am a saiyan?!"

Kid laughed between her sobs at his attempt to cheer her up.  "Kid why don't you just get some sleep I doubt Vegeta will come looking for you in here."

            "Okay Onisan g'night" (Onisan or 'nissan means older brother imoto is younger sister)

            "Good night imoto." Radditz checked her closet to make sure there were clothes, well actually armor but that's what she would wear from now on.  

            He went to his own room and retired as it was nearing 1 am 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

            At 6:45 am Kid woke up suddenly sweating she had, had a horrible dream. 

*flashback of dream*

            Mysterious voices:  "What do you want?" The first harsh voice asked.  A second silky voice answered.

            "I want a child about so high blonde hair blue eyes ivory skin and very quiet."  

            "I don't know anybody of that description." The harsh voice said.  

            "In that case Frieza, the child would be very loud."  

            "Why exactly do you want this child?" the voice now identified as Frieza asked.

            "If the child is in your 'care' you will get paid.'  

            "Paid is good but that still doesn't answer my question of why you want the brat." 

            "Well, I do certain type of researching…..*dream interruption* Kid woke up briefly at 5:55 a.m. sweating and fell directly back to sleep.  *continuation of dream* "So you are looking for a child that is 6 ft tall?  Is the child 18 or something?  What?" Frieza inquired.

            "The child is 13 almost 14 but looks 16 or so."  

            "And already 6 ft what's the species?" *dream interruption*   Kid once again woke up and wondering why she kept waking up she tried to stay awake but couldn't' and at 6:26 fell back to sleep *dream continuation* "Two final questions, I should've asked a long time ago.  Is the child male or female?" 

            "Female" the deadly silky voice replied sending chills down Kids spine.

            "And may I have the pleasure of knowing whom I am working with?"

            "The name is Fero." (pronounced fuh-row like Gero you know how that is pronounced sha-row kinda, like that.)  

            "It's a pleasure doing business with you Fero."  Fero let out a sinister laugh and Kid saw a flash of his body, a skinny sinister humanoid man with dark brown short hair and mean, mean ice cold blue eyes.*end of dream*

            Kid woke up suddenly sitting straight up in her bed sweating and breathing hard having finally realized it was her, the two of them were talking about. 

            Still shaking she thought about last night.  First being attacked then winding up meeting Frieza, Vegeta and Nappa.  Finding Radditz again, that was joy.  She started taking mental notes on what she needed to do today.  Making Vegeta mad, she needed to apologize for that.  Talking to Zarbon and Frieza, Zarbon was okay Frieza scared her.  She needed to keep up an innocent stupid act around Frieza so he never got it in his head to kill her.  Entertain him make him think she was funny to keep him from killing her.  

            She got up and went into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water.  Well she had survived the night simply because she came back to her own room; but what she didn't realize was it was only 6:57 (now what would you all do to me if I stopped right here?  BONK ah ahahah ah ouch I asked I didn't say to do it I need some aspirin.  I will get you for that my reviewers) 

            Vegeta woke up when sounds of water came from the room to his left.  "Nappa."  He growled then realized "Kid."  He looked at the clock smirked and crept out the door and into her room; which she had, fortunately, or unfortunately left unlocked.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

wAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I told you I would get you for that didn't I?

            Well people that's it for today I realize it wasn't as funny and gomen I am so sorry but you know people have been complaining about something called a plot… 

Hey Tanuki what's a plot again?

            Tanuki: You know what a plot is you bookworm I am not a book worm you are!!

            CFAF oh yeah heh right.  Anyway time for advertising,  

Go read Tanuki Diethel's stuff if you like Shaman King Its good if you don't know what shaman king is you're missing out. Her profile # is 

            Also go read Kage Onna's stuff its good even if it is just a prologue right now it has great potential.  Her profile # is 448286 her story is a kind of what if? What if Goku had a sister in Dragonball Z?

            Pukic His stuff is wonderful I absolutely love it. All of it.

            Purple Witchy Angel's stuff is good too all of it.

            Mashed Potato Master's stuff is really good especially Falling into Darkness a Gohan going blind story.  Profile# 424213

            Burenda's stuff is classic must read especially A wish for the Past she has over 1000 or 2000 reviews can't remember she is on my favorites list.  

            Gip K's stuff is good too but I gotta go now so I will think of more advertisement later.

            Most of these people are on my favorites list if you don't find them there ask me I will get you the profile #


	8. Test Results

CFAF: Hiya people I know I am lazy and should update more gomen, gomen I will try harder but I had a heck of a time writing this chapter and in fact its not quite done I will have to write as I type today. *Sigh* Anyway sorry bout that but I did say I will only update once a week I will try to update more.  Bit of shameless advertising here Go read my story Why? Please self esteem issues.  I want somebody to read it besides my friends I am not sure I can trust them.  (Just kidding friends don't hurt me)  *BONK* oh geeze what was that for? 

 Sesshomarulover:  You didn't advertise me!!!  

Tanuki Diethel:  You well you… I have no reason.   CFAF: EXACTLY especially because you didn't review last chapter!!!!!!   (well you did after I typed the chapter but..)

 Purple Witchy Angel: For Fun.  CFAF: Why you!!!

Bardock: Brat just drop it get over it okay 

CFAF: Why should I?

Bardock: Because people get tired of these authors notes and you don't even have a title for this stupid story you should be thinking of a title instead of making up these things!!

CFAF:  I like these things and I have a reason for doing them too!!

Bardock: Really this should be interesting.

CFAF:  I write at least a half page more than I type of these authors notes thingy ma bobs

Bardock: Well then I guess you will be typing a lot today huh? 

CFAF:  Why?  

Bardock: Because you have nearly half a page of this junk and you haven't even double spaced it yet

CFAF: Shut up 

Bardock: Start the chapter and I will

CFAF: But you're the main character in this chapter that's not going to do anything

Bardock: no but people are here to read that not these 

CFAF: Fine

Thoughts (authors notes) "talking"

Chapter 8: Test results 

            "And the last question for today, not to put pressure on you or anything Bardock but if you get this one right you go all the way to a middle level at least of the Upper World.  What are the names and ages of your family members?" (That was the inspector; people)

            Heh, the one question I don't really know. Bardock thought, "How many members and which?" he questioned.  

            Immediate family; daughters, sons, mate and if you have one, a twin or something like a twin.  

            "Parents?"

            "No." 

            "Okay well I have two sons," sighed Bardock, "First Radditz, he is the eldest.  He is in his late twenties early thirties, young for us.  I believe he is still alive."

            "Wait, wait specific ages not just general."  Bardock shot a pained look at the inspector.  "Oh, well general is fine, I guess."  

            "I have a second son, Kakarot; he actually goes by Goku now days.  He is around fifteen or twenty I actually think he is about eighteen.  I know he is alive.  (Okay people I know that three years after Vegeta-sei blew up Goku is three, I know.  This Is A/U.  He was born earlier and sent earlier okay? Okay.)  Then there is, well, she actually isn't family but she was like family.  Her name was, well what she told us her name was is, is Kid Brat Teenager-Onna but she always and I mean _always_ left the Onna off.  She, when she was with us, was nine or ten; she didn't stay for long the planet got blown up.  She would be thirteen almost fourteen now.  My mate, her name was, Ramah.  She would be forty-six now still quite young.  I have a twin brother, Turles, he's forty-seven, I don't know whether he's alive or dead. That's it."  

            "Well that's it, I will turn in your test and we will see your actual results soon. I just like to inform you on how you are doing as the test goes on."

            "Heh! I actually like you I think I'll go to my next appointment if you are there to be my instructor.  That's the only reason I answered these questions."

            "I will be Bardock.  I doubt you will get to the middle level, you didn't know your families' ages. You'll probably be docked a little."  The inspector said this with a small glint in his eye as if hiding excitement about something.

            "Okay, so shorty gotta go get back to work."  

            "Hey!" Bardock's rude attitude was back as talk of his family ended with the test.

            Five minutes into his guard shift another guard came up to him and told him he was Bardock's relief and that Bardock was to report to the top orges.  Mez and Pez (oooh scawy: scary with a w people baby talk)  

            Bardock walked up to Mez and Pez and asked; "Whaddaya want?"  

            "We was told to send you up," Mez pointed dramatically and Pez whispered, "The Stairs."

            "What's so special about," Bardock's voice dropped dramatically mocking the two orges, "The Stairs?"  

 "They lead up to King Yemma." Mez whispered conspiringly, "You just have to go up them; you are either lucky or unlucky depending on why you were called up there.  You are the first in a thousand years!  By the way don't take the fruit from that tree, or else."  

What? What tree? Bardock's eyes followed Pez's finger that pointed at a tree on the way to "The Stairs" Well, the two buffoons don't seem to know that you don't challenge a saiyan, or forbid them to do something!  Oh well! I guess they just need to learn a lesson!  Bardock started walking towards "The Stairs" on his way he passed the tree, stopped to lean against the tree and started tapping his foot on the ground and banging his head on  the trunk making a small earthquake.  HE then walked on past the tree getting to the stairs he raised his hands, both of them with a fruit in it, and waved at the orges than ate one of the fruits and started up the stairs.

"We are going to get in trouble for that Mez."  

"Only if King Yemma finds out Pez."

"If, if is good!"  (Hercules it's a movie! yes it is a quote!!)  

"Bardock!"

"Yemma."

"How the heck did you pass so many tests?!"

"I actually liked the inspector this time; he didn't tell me I was an evil freak with no hope of redemption!"  

"Wait, wait; your previous inspectors called you evil with no hope of redemption?" Yemma sighed.  

"Well duh!  Why did you think I skipped out on all those sessions?!"  

"Because you are difficult."

"Well, that too; but it was because of the inspectors."

"So you are telling me if you had but TRIED you would have been up here years ago?!" Yemma yelled, a vein bulging on his forehead.

"Yeah."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrg!!"

"What? I only answered the guy's questions half heartedly anyway." 

"What?" Yemma's voice went faint.  ""You on….  BARDOCK!!! Did you even answer ONE question seriously?!" Yemma was back to bellowing.  

"Yes I did anything about my family a total of two questions."

"Well, er, ug.  Bardock you will be moved up quite far.  As you only moved up two levels in the past three years, this is the best accomplishment in over a millennium.  You will go not three not four but one below the highest level of the upper world.  Bardock if you had answered that last question a bit better you would have been up to the first level.  Anyway you will have many, many privileges.  You can watch your family and friends.  That are still living that is.  You can visit those that are dead.  You can train eat."

"Eat yes!!!  Wait a second the inspector said that I would be moved up to a middle level.  Hey and he said that he would ask questions until I failed a test!!!!!!!!!!!

How come he stopped asking me questions?  And he said I'd go to a middle level how come I am a level below the top?!"

            "That particular instructor doesn't like to get people's hopes up so he tells them they will go below what they will, usually."

            "And why he stopped asking questions?"

            "The last question had you answered it better would have gotten you into the top level of the Upper World.  That's why."

            "Oh."  I guess I have changed.  Wow!  

            "By the way Bardock, do you know a girl named Kid Brat Teenager or that is what she is known as we don't know her real name?"

            "Uh, well, yeah I do."  

            "Okay so do you know a man named Fero?"

            "No I don't……Why?"

            "There is a man named Fero,"

            "Wow I never would have guessed!"

            "Shut up, anyway he is looking for a girl of a certain description.  Tall, blonde, humanoid, blue eyes, and about thirteen or fourteen either very hyper or very calm.  And it is very likely that she was somewhere on a certain…..man's ship." 

            "Sounds like Kid; whose spaceship?"  

            "Frieza's."

            "WHAT!"

            "She is li...."

            "I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!"

            "If it helps anything at all Radditz, Vegeta, and Nappa are with her."

            "RADDITZ IS THERE TOO!?"

            "Well I guess that I had better not tell him that Vegeta is trying to kill her." Muttered Yemma.  

            "Vegeta is trying to kill here huh?"  Bardock's bellow dropped down to an even scarier mellow voice.  "Yemma; you better do something about this.  I do _not want her or my son dead."  _

            "W-well t-that's w-why I b-brought you here; I-I want you t-to go kind of be her w-well g-guardian of s-sorts."

            "What the heck do you mean?!"

            "Bardock, I want you to go and watch over her."

            "How, I'm dead?!" Bardock barked dryly.  "Are you going to let me come back to life?"

            "You will still be dead when you go there.  You will be a ghost.  I don't believe she will be able to see you but maybe she will."

            "So you are saying that I go back to the living realm….as a ghost, and watch over her?"  

            "Yes."  Yemma said cringing.

            "Okay." Bardock said indifferently 

            "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? After all that you just sa…." 

            "You want me to change my mind?"

            "No, no, no!  Anyway Bardock this will help you."

            "A sword. You want me to use a sword?"  Bardock asked incredulously 

            "Yes, yes, it's horrible a mighty saiyan using a sword.  It's a katana and you needn't use it if you don't want too.  But keep it with you at all times.  It will be a symbol of you r right to be in the living realm to any controllers (an: policemen of the realms at least in my story!!) that find you."  

            "Heh, fine."  Inwardly Bardock was rejoicing.  He got to go see and protect his family.  

            "There are some rules."

            "Rules?  I hate rules." Muttered Bardock.  

            "You are not to mess with peoples minds, too much.  You can, if Kid is in trouble try to persuade someone to ease up on her, or something of the sort.  As a ghost you won't be able to touch most solid objects.  You won't be able to touch people for sure.  You will be able to touch electronics or at least mostly.  You can reach in to the device and through electrons and things you will be able to control computers and things occasionally."

            "Oooh who did you get to give you that explanation? Baba?"

            "I thought of it myself!"  Yemma said with great pride, "It took me a long time" Bardock laughed his head off.  "What?.... Why you!"  Yemma realized it was an insult and Bardock laughed even harder

            "Thanks shorty!  See ya whenever!"  Bardock laughed as he walked out towards Baba who was there to take him to the living realm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CFAF:  Well uh that was a doozy never written ANYTHING that long before let alone a story seriously I have never written anything that long. Heh. Wow.  9 pages.

Bardock:  I get to go back as a ghost whoopee!!!!

CFAF: Hey at least you aren't stuck in the lower world or HFIL anymore

Bardock: just get the torture over with so I can leave!!

CFAF: go read sesshomarulovers stuff so she doesn't kill me (J/K)

Go read anybody's stuff I advertised last chappie!  

Go read anyone's stuff on my favorites list.

Yeah 

Bye 

Tired I typed too much 

Oh ohohohohoh 

Quote I wanna do a quote 

This isn't exact but:

-I like being your friend.  We make fun of each other. We insult each other.  We make each other cry- second person –its not insulting each other it's it's it's okay so its insulting each other but we have fun doing it!-

Well uh I would tell you where that came from but I have someone who would kill me (not literally…I don't think…) if I did so I won't

Ta ta for now!!

            Ps.  It's a miracle I updated!!!!!!!  Sorry 'bout the delay people I wanted to use an authors character so I delayed the putting out of my fic….But I decided to change that name so I could update and I will change it back if that author gives me permission to do so 


	9. Caught

CFAF: As soon as I get one review I will post this…I hope…this is because I didn't update last week.  Oh a question somebody had Tanuki. I think…  Kid woke up and calmed down than went back to sleep.  She didn't just wake up and go back to sleep she woke up sat up in bed for a moment than went back to sleep.  Ah well I was really depressed when I wrote this chapter really depressed I am not now just tired is all but that was a warning for you….Ah and when she washed her face it was to wake herself up.. Make sure she didn't fall asleep again.  She didn't want to have another part of that dream.  So it wasn't really to wash her face but to wake herself up that comment will be explained with a certain action in the story.  But for all you guys know this is the last chapter of the story!!

Radditz:  Why the heck are you depressed?  You are never depressed?

CFAF:  I am not depressed right now I was when I wrote this chapter.  I write and type at different times!!!  My dog has a heart murmur and an enlarged heart. That is why I was depressed.  But I am okay now. 

Radditz:  A dog?  You have a dog?  And it has a heart murmur?

CFAF:  Yes. 

Radditz:  Oh.

Bardock:  I have a bone to pick with you brat.

CFAF: Yeah? What'd I do?

Bardock: One this entire chapter is horrible two you made me say "whoopee" last chapter I do NOT say whoopee.

CFAF: You come up with a good happiness thing and be as tired as I was last chapter.

Chapter 9:  Caught 

Kid finished washing her face (refer to note above) and decided that to calm her nerves she would take a shower.  

            She took a shower and cleaned her hair letting the steamy water soak her; the air feeling like a sauna.  She turned the water off and got out of the shower and dried herself with a towel.

 ~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Vegeta crept into Kid's room and he heard the water for the shower turn on.  He glanced at the clock 6:57.  If Brat doesn't take a quick shower I will have to go in.  It wouldn't matter anyway she is going to die, Vegeta contemplated.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kid shut off the water and put on the clean clothes Radditz had evidently brought in the night before.  She snorted in disgust.  It was armor.  

            6:58

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Come on Brat come on out.  Vegeta was hiding by the closed door so he could push it shut after Kid came out so she couldn't bolt back into the bathroom.

6:58 (still)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kid walked out of the bathroom looking neat as a pin.  Hair combed and everything all under two minutes.   

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The door creaked open.

  Vegeta licked his lips.

Kid walked out.

Vegeta bellowed and lunged at her.  She gasped and dodged nimbly aside then took off towards the door 

~*~*~*~*~*~

6:59

            Vegeta saw her reach the door and open it.  He was in the hall a millisecond after her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~   

            Kid sprinted down the hall thinking One minute!  I am SUCH an IDIOT!!  If I could've waited just a couple more minutes I would have been free!  But noooo.  I need to take a SHOWER!!!!

            Vegeta appeared suddenly in front of her and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.  "P-p-please, I am s-s-sorry."  Kid managed to gasp. 

            "SORRY!? You are SORRY!?" 

            "I-I was g-going *gasp* to a-apologize t-tokay b-but y-you just c-caught me f-first. Heh!  You c-can kill &*gasp m-me now if you l-like.:

            "You are a manipulative little brat aren't you Brat?  Telling me that you are sorry?"

            "No *cough* go ahead *gasp* Kill me."

            6:59:30 seconds

            "I apologized; the only other thing *gasp* I wanted to do was *gasp* talk to Radditz today."

            "Are you seriously telling me you planned to apologize all along?"  Vegeta asked incredulously 

            "Y-yes," Kid said feeling dizzy from the lack of air.

6:59:45 seconds. 

            "Then why the heck did you do it anyway?"  Vegeta inquired

            "Three months in a space-pod-no company-lonely-no planets-nothing-empty space."  Kid gasped lacking enough air for complete sentences.  

            6:59:50 seconds

            Radditz showed up partway through Kid's explanation but realizing if he tried to stop Vegeta pride would make him kill her.  

            "I'm sorry" Kid repeated one last time.

            Vegeta's grip tightened on Kid's neck and her face went purple.  She gripped Vegeta's hands trying to pull them away but did not claw at them.  

            She gasped for air that would not come.  

            6:59:59 seconds

            She went limp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CFAF: Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!

Radditz: You don't even need to worry about reviewers' brat you are dead.

Bardock: I completely agree.

CFAF: No fair!  Bardock isn't supposed to be here!!

Bardock: You just killed my daughter.

CFAF:  Must go run from crazy saiyans review please and uh No flames I normally wouldn't say that so I don't jinx things but no flames for this chappie go ahead and yell at me but please don't swear at me.  And remember people this story isn't over yet.  Whether Kid is in it or not. 

            Quote:  "If I can go through my life without cutting off my finger it will be a major accomplishment."  My math teacher actually strange huh?


	10. Feelings

Cfaf: Is anybody still there nobody hates me?  I didn't get a flame for last chapter!! I am happy Um yeah I think you guys want me to tell you whether kid is alive or dead and not ramble today ….Wait I haven't done a disclaimer in a loooooong time  I don't own dbz  No particular reason  for the title of the chapter either.

            Chapter 10 Feelings:

            Radditz watched in horror as Vegeta slowly drained the life out of her, suffocating her slowly.  

            "Kid!"  Radditz chocked out.  "Please, Vegeta stop!"  please not again.  I can't lose her! Not again! Radditz thoughts rang out. 

            "Radditz, it is now seven o' clock if she is alive she can live" Vegeta said stoically.  Inwardly he felt differently I-I can't believe I did that…It doesn't matter! I have killed before!  Why the heck is this affecting me so?  I didn't even like her!  She was a brat!  A likeable, NO! NO! I didn't even think she was wroth my time…Yes did.  I did I really did!  I don't know why!  I really don't; but I feel like I just killed a sister or a daughter.  Why?

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Bardock arrived just as Vegeta dropped Kid.  "No," he whispered, "No! No! No!  She can't be dead, she can't be!  My mission can't be over before it starts!"  He looked around frantically and when Vegeta began talking to someone he finally realized Radditz was there.  My boy, he thought, But no time for that now "Radditz! Radditz!  Please Radditz!  She can't be dead! Do rescue breathing get her breathing get her to a med. room!"

            Whether Radditz heard or not, he immediately went to Kid and felt for a pulse.  Please, please, please, NO! No, no there is none…Wait!  There it is!! He immediately began rescue breathing.  After about twenty seconds she started breathing very shallowly but she was breathing.  

            "Yes, Yes!" Radditz rejoiced" Radditz rejoiced

            "Stop celebrating boy; get her to a med. center!" Bardock shouted.

            As if he heard his father Radditz scooped Kid up and rushed her to a med center.

            ~*~*~*~*~

            The same technicians who had helped Kid before was on duty.  "What do you want?" He snapped

            "She needs oxygen!" Radditz replied

            "Let me see her, I will determine whether she needs oxygen or not."  (People contrary to popular belief *my head* this is a health technicians.)

            Radditz gently put Kid on a table then roughly grabbed the technician by his lab coat.  "A minute ago she wasn't BREATHING!  I think I know that she needs oxygen!"

            "Go Radditz" Bardock laughed, "But you should be getting oxygen to her NOW!"

            "Y-yes sir!" the technician stuttered.  He rushed to get her oxygen attached the mask and turned it on than checked her pulse and general health signs and declared she had a bruise forming on her neck, a VERY large bruise.  Her oxygen level is low but that will be fixed shortly.  I will treat the bruise then I will allow you to take her."

            "Good hurry."  Was Radditz's only reply.

            "Yes, sir."

            Bardock sighed Thank goodness she is okay!  Yes! Well I guess it's safe to go explore!  

            But before Bardock could leave he heard a soft voice "Thank you dad."  Bardock looked back and saw Radditz staring at him.  "I don't know how but I felt you help me today.  Maybe I am crazy but I felt your spirit dad.  Thank you."  Bardock realized that he hadn't seen him but had just chosen to address the spot where he had been standing.  Maybe he had sensed him or maybe it was just chance.  But whatever it was it touched Bardock and he decided not to explore but to stay with his son and foster daughter.

            The technician came out and asked, "Did you say something?"  

            "No, nothing, is she ready?"  

            "Yes she is also conscious, a little dizzy but okay."

            "Heya Radditz!"  Kid walked out of the back room.

            "Kid!" Radditz nearly jumped when he was addressed.

            "Wow!  I'm alive; how'd that happen?"

            "Vegeta let you go at seven.  You fainted than he let you go.  He said if you were still alive than he would let you live…for now at least."

            "Really?!  Well I would like to go to my room and sleep please."  She was getting dizzy and was almost falling over.

            "Sure Brat," Radditz smiled and Kid leaned on his shoulder as they walked back to her room. 

            Once Radditz got Kid settled he went into his own room.  He was lying on the bed when Vegeta showed up in the doorway asking a silent question.  

            "She's alive Vegeta.  She survived."  Vegeta nodded and went to his own room.

            She's alive!  She's alive!  That Brat had better watch herself. Or someone else will kill her. Vegeta let some relief show on his face as no one was around.  But Bardock saw. 

 So he cares for her…a little bit at least.  That's intriguing." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CFAF: Heya people!

Vegeta: so I didn't kill her…

CFAF: Oh! Vegeta's happy!!  

Vegeta: I am no…well I guess I am glad I didn't kill her Brat's annoying but she's like a sister or something. 

CFAF:  See Vegeta really is happy!! *smirks*

Vegeta: Wait, wait you aren't going to make us fall in love are you I love Bulma!! Not some Brat!

CFAF: Nooooooooo disgusting!! I am a firm believer in Vegeta Bulma relationships nothing else Vegeta and Bulma and that's it and Bulma and Vegeta and that's it…No offense to those who believe otherwise!

Vegeta: Good…what about Kid and Radditz:

CFAF: Heck no!!! They are like family!!! ICK!!!

Vegeta oh you need to answer reviews especially because you got some new reviewers and stuff...

CFAF: yeah I should do that right now! 

Kia Kawaii Princess:  Yes!! You reviewed my fic…just like I asked your right…but yeah…Frieza is getting meaner Kid has a way of making everyone like her for some reason.  Most like her but some don't…I you revisit the dream scene Frieza really isn't that nice he is just putting on an act…really.  Oh and as for the more respect for Vegeta.  She isn't a saiyan.  She was the servant of saiyans Bardock's family more specifically. They treated her as family and so that's where that relationship between Radditz and Kid came from and why she doesn't treat Vegeta with more respect I would give you more reasons but that would be giving away the plot only reasons from previous chapters here!!

Gip-K: You were right Kid is not dead…Don't shoot Vegeta that wouldn't be very nice… (And besides he can catch bullets!!)

Shadow Obscurity: Hi hi new reviewer!!!  Thanks so much for reviewing my fic!! No nobody has flamed me just…I "seemed" to have killed the main character so I figured I should put that in there.  Thank you so much for the review you inspired me to update…well sooner than I would have.

            Purple Witchy Angel: Yes I would make your muse and MINE kill someone what do you think!!? You know me better than that…Don't you?  Oh well no I didn't kill her happy?

            Sesshomarulover: Heh whoops?  I kinda missed the... You wouldn't update until id did part or I would have updated sooner!!  Yes I stole Mr. V's quote I like his quotes and thank you it is a good idea!!!  I'll do that!!

            Tanuki: You need to review chapter 10 not nine…geeze do I have to force you to do it…again!!?  You better review both 10 and 11 or else I will never update until you review again!!!  *evil laughter*

            Spit Fighter:  Nice name I really like it…I seriously doubt you will ever read this but hey if you do cool!!!  *for those who don't know I sat this person down and wouldn't let them have the computer until they read and reviewed two chapters!!!  Funness!!!

CFAF Yeah that's all folks I will have…A fifty review special so when I get fifty reviews maybe I'll tell you Kids REAL name….or maybe not find out if I ever get 50 reviews!!!

            Oh quote….go read one from my profile I am tired!!  I know notes longer than story sorry sorry I wanted to thank reviwers personally and answer questions


	11. PLEASE NOOOOO

CFAF: well…would you look at that…I'm back…heh. .. whoops?

Bardock: it's about time brat takes you long enough!

CFAF: I am STILL not happy with this chapter back off Bardock…oh and the title is really pathetic but hey, it has no point really…I didn't want to think of a better one.

Bardock: fine…just get on with it than…PWA wants to beta this…

CFAF fine hey all you reviewers I will thank you at the end…on to the short…chapter

That I don't like

Chapter 11: PLEASE NO NOOOOO!!!  

            Later that same day in the afternoon Zarbon approached Radditz, "None of us have seen her.  She's dead isn't she?" 

            "No, she nearly died but she's alive, just tired, very tired."  Radditz sighed.

            "So a celebration." 

            "Ah, no. Ask her first.  She might not be up to it." 

            "So ask her when to do it."

            "NO!" Radditz roared, "Ask her whether or not she even WANTS to do it!"

            "Are you saying she might not even want to do it?!"

            "Yes Dodoria exactly," Zarbon had understood immediately and had just listened to Dodoria make an idiot of himself.  

            "Shut up Zarbon!  I am going to go ask her myself!" 

            "No." It was Vegeta.  "She will come out when she is ready. Not before.  If you talked to her now pinky you would likely get a broken nose."

            "Why would you know that Vegeta?" Radditz chuckled.

            Vegeta said wryly, "I just do; don't go see her."

            Vegeta and Radditz walked out of the room.  Radditz's amusement disappeared quickly.  "Why did you do it Vegeta?"

            "I caught her.  I only held on to her for a couple of seconds."  He said this almost stoically but not quite.  "Radditz if you are so mad at me than why did you act as if all was normal?"

            "You are my Prince.  I have pledged my loyalty to you.  But when it comes to Kid; family comes first from now on.  No disrespect meant, prince, but she is the last thing I have left of my family, really the last thing that I have.  I will still serve you faithfully but I will stand up for her.  I will stand against you for her, not publicly, but privately.  I deeply apologize if this was too forward, I am sorry my prince."  Radditz bowed deeply, "now if you will excuse me, I am going to check on Kid, sir." 

            Vegeta's expression twitched for a moment into something resembling respect. 

"Radditz!  Watch out for the boxes you set up to hit people."  

            Radditz grinned "You saw that?"

            Vegeta smirked "Watched you set it up.  Pretty good for a third class," knowing that was the most extravagant compliment he would get from Vegeta, Radditz bowed in acknowledgement and continued down the hall.  

            Bardock smiled lazily, well, well, Radditz does have dedication to somethin' after all; family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So how are you kid?"

            "Well *cough* my neck hurts and my esophagus kind of burns when I inhale but other than that, I am great!! *cough*"

            Radditz chuckled "so how would you feel about a….celebration in your honor?"

            "A celebration?" 

            "Yes."

            "A party?"

            "I guess so."

            "A social gathering?"

            "Pretty much."

            "Well I have two reasons for my answer.  I would feel bad if I went.  I upset Vegeta and that is just like bragging about it.  But it would most likely irk him.  Reason two," Kid got off of her bed and walked to the door.  "Well let's just forget reason two and just say no."  

            "Why, Brat?  I would really like you to do this."

            "No"

            "Kid, you are going to do it."

            "No"

            "Why?"

            "NOT A SOCIAL GATHERING PLEASE!!  I DON'T WANT TO BE SOCIAL!!  I WANT TO STAY BY MYSELF!!  DON'T MAKE ME GO!!  PLEASE!!"    She took off down the hall screaming bloody murder…or her second reason.  "I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!  THE SMALL TALK the people, the groups the headaches the drinks! Everything!!  I CAN'T I CAN'T DO IT I CAN'T BE SOCIAL!!  GIVE ME A BOOK ANYDAY OVER PARTIES!!"

            Radditz caught her and asked for a sensible explanation as to why she wouldn't do it. 

            She stopped yelling but had such a look of pain on her face it had the same effect.  "I don't like being social.  I don't like talking to people I don't know.  I don't like parties.  I don't like talking its scary.  I don't like small talk or polite dinners.  An extended period of time without a book or something kills me; it is time wasted!  I could be reading!"

            "Bookworm"  

            "Thank you."

            "That wasn't a compliment."

            "Really? Bookworms tend to be smart so I thought it was."

            "You!? Smart?!"

            "You're right, unbelievable."

            "You're going"

            "Do I have too?"

            "Yes go ahead take an hour to sulk then return to your room to get ready."

            "You mean I can't just go like this?"

            "No."

            "Yes Ni-san, I understand."

            "Go ahead, go and sulk."

            Kid started mumbling incoherently under her breath and walking slowly down the hall, not paying attention to where she was going, meandering along.

            She had just decided it was time to head back when she bumped into…

            Vegeta…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CFAF: well that was interesting wasn't it people?  Short but hey I don't like this…it bothers me.

Bardock: get over it and thank the reviewers

CFAF: yeah yeah…

Shadow Obscurity: Hi hi!! Again!!  Well it's been great having you as a reviewer and I appreciate all of you encouraging words!!  I was tempted to immediately update when I got your review…but I am lazy…sorry for making you wait so long for this next chapter!!

Pukic: Yay!!  You reviewed!!  Hey everyone Pukic was my first reviewer and his stuff is great!!  You should all read it!!  Thanks Pukic!!

Purple witchy angel!  Thanks for reviewing…silly….I have no comments on the Radditz/kid thing not good…

Sesshomarulover….sorry…geeze don't read it if you don't want too!!

Gip-K: yay!! You reviewed cool!! *kid* brings you water…Kid: I don't like coffee thank you but I am glad to give you the water!!  Ah yep I will show goku eventually…I think…but yep!  Glad you reviewed and thank you for all the bows and I apologize for taking so long to update.

Kage onna: heya!!  Nice to hear from you…Well I do have 12 chapters now…yet your reviewed 9 I found that a bit odd but hey whatever what ever tickles your fancy well yep…thanks for reading…

Tanuki if you ever do read this DON"T count the number of o's in the title and the place where I wrote it in the story …please

Everyone alert, alert!  (Wow cheesy)GO READ AND REVIEW KAGE ONNAS STUFF!!  She must update!!  And she needs reviews to do so!!!  For me? Go read it? Please!!

Quote: "Put a shirt on before you poke somebody's eye out!"  Sinbad in movie Sinbad: legends of the seven seas.


	12. Yummy! Food!

CFAF: well people I decided to update sooner than I normally do because…I got a new reviewer!!!  So all of you thank…fire_angel…well I completely…well I have been pessimistic today cynical and also… sadistic so I am not going to bore you all with my comments but I will thank you all for the reviews…

Purple witchy angel thank you my faithful reviewer…not that everyone isn't faithful but…hey…I felt like saying that thank you…yep…thanks…compassion by the way

            Tanuki!!  She did show up!! Wow!!! Just kidding with you Tanuki…don't rub it in…why do I even say things like that? It just provokes you…

            Fire_angel: thank you so much for reviewing…your review made my day…until I got home from school…yes I was checking my e mail at school I admit it…so shoot me..

Well I have bored you all enough with my pessimism I am going to start the chapter now.

Chapter 12 back off tanuki I know it is different I didn't count the a/n as a chapter: yummy!!  Food!!

            Well this will be interesting. Bardock thought dropping in between the two so he could make sure nothing bad happened, like Vegeta attacking her again…but more importantly to have a good view of their facial expressions.  

            "Brat" Vegeta nodded. 

            "Vegeta" Kid gulped.  "I-I am sorry Vegeta I really am.  Thank y-you for not killing me though."  

            Vegeta grunted and started to say, "It's my fa…" but suddenly a semi-human looking girl with raccoon ears and striped clothes came screaming down the hallway.  A boy with malicious eyes and a fireball in his hand was chasing her, his long dark brown hair and (this is a quote from tanuki) really, really cool pants streaming out behind him.

            He yelled "I'll get you Tanuki!"

            "What did I do Hao!?"  

            "Wow."  Kid blinked "and here I thought WE had problems.  You never chased me with a ki ball…let alone a fireball!!  What were you saying again?"

            "Well Brat why don't I just forgive you and we can move on."  Kid raised an eyebrow and squinted at Vegeta.  He looked at her quizzically... (For those of you who aren't bookworms that means 'you comin' stupid?' at least in this situation.)  "You coming Brat?"  

            "Yep!"  wow arrogant isn't he? Maybe it's a prince royalty thing.  Wonder what he was really saying before.  It sure wasn't that…Oh well!!! Kid followed Vegeta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Vegeta and Kid walked into the cafeteria and all eyes immediately fell on them.  Radditz and Nappa stood up Nappa stood at attention.  

Radditz walked up to them and asked "And how are you two doing?"  Almost cautiously he asked as if working with two active bombs that might go off at any moment.  Vegeta grunted 

And Kid said, "Great!  Why do you ask?"   

Radditz stared at Kid with a strange look, curiosity mixed with wonder and amazement, and a twinge of bewilderment.  "Kid do you know HOW to hold a grudge?"

"Huh?"

 "Let me rephrase that…have you ever held a grudge?"

"Why do you ask?"  

"Doesn't matter." Radditz said incredulously "Just answer."

"Well let me see…there was…no hm."  Kid had a thoughtful look on her face.  *deep breath* everybody looked expectant... (People this conversation is interesting everyone was listening…maybe they don't have lives)  "…forget that…what about…no, uh well I guess I haven't yet.  But hey!  I might!"  Kids eyes darkened, "There are some things for which I would hold a grudge."  Her countenance brightened considerably, "But it's not likely that those would happen soooo… I'm hungry!!"  

Radditz laughed, "Well you are in a cafeteria!"

"Well than I am going to get something to eat!" She walked to get a tray and food nearly bouncing with joy.  

"Is she always like that?" Vegeta questioned when the beings in the cafeteria returned to their meals.  

Radditz went back to his previous table picked up his tray and made his way with Vegeta to an empty table away from the other eaters.  "You want to know if she is like that twenty-four seven?  Or if that is her actual personality?"

"Both" was the immediate reply.

"She usually does act like that.  It is rare for her not to.  But while she acts like an idiot she's not.  She is very bright and hides her intelligence behind that exterior…so well that I always forget, except when people ask how intelligent she actually is.  But while that is true sometimes she doesn't have a reign on her tongue, like what happened with you.  So no, that is not her actual personality."  

"You are telling me that she's smart? When does she show this so called intelligence?"

"If you get in trouble with the authorities…at least on Vegeta-sei…don't go to a lawyer go to her.  Brat likes to argue, debate, as she calls it.  But she doesn't like people to be mad at her.  She gets along with most everybody even if it is a kind of love hate thing.  Sometimes those she likes best are those she argues with…sometimes not.  She is often very quiet but not always, sometimes she is very loud.  She won't insult you as much as time goes on.  I think.  I think she has cabin fever."

"I asked if that was her personality not what her real personality was." The wry comment escaped the height challenged prince.

"Sorry Vegeta." Radditz sheepishly apologized and rubbed the back of his head.  

"Soooooo, you going to get food Vegeta?"  

"What?! Oh uh, Kid!"  Vegeta nearly jumped out of his skin.  

"Yeah, uh, I'll be right back."

"How long have you been there?" inquired Radditz.

"Just since I asked if he was going to get food, why?"

"No reason."

            Kid sat down and began to eat, and as beginning a casual conversation she asked, "So what did you tell him?"

            "What?!"

            "What did you tell him about me?"

            "I thought you were only…"

            "I was only there a second, but knowing you, you talked, so what?"

            "Your personality; that you are smart."  

            "Now that wasn't very nice of you.  Lying and besides I like to keep anything like that a secret.  I like to keep the act going Radditz.  Maybe he will forget."  

            Radditz chuckled, "I doubt that, He has a very good memory."

            Kid got an evil glint in her eye, "speaking of memory, that reminds me, wasn't I supposed to meet you back in my room in what, ten minutes?"

            "Radditz laughed, "Yep you were, but were you actually going to be there on time?"  

            Kid looked slightly ashamed but not much, "Uh, no?" 

            Radditz the last bite of his meal and than said, "Well I figured as much, you still don't need to get ready for, forty minutes."

            "WHAT?!  You booger."

            "Really?  Its not like you were planning to go anytime soon you came here didn't you?"  Radditz drawled. 

            "But…It's because Vegeta made me!"

            "You're in denial."

            "Really? I didn't know I was in a river Egypt…the Nile how weird…I was positive I was here." She sounded completely serious when she said this.

            "Egypt? Nile? What the heck does that mean Brat?"

            "Saying from my home planet sorry," Kids face went bland and she became very focused on her meal.

            I wonder what's wrong.  She went from talkative to quiet so fast. Radditz pondered this while Vegeta headed over to the table with a large tray of food in hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CFAF: well I feel better now it has taken me three days to get this finished for once I didn't just sit down and type this time I sat down and typed for short amounts of time instead of just going on a spree…yep…uh huh so yep!  I am not depressed now.

Well I got more reviews so I must thank them…

…well maybe not…Hey anybody if you want me to send you a message with "UPDATE!" In big letters e mail me and I will try to remember okay? Yep….yeah…three more reviews and I will start typing the review special.

It is about what would happen if Kid died…yeah…very good in my opinion…much more fun to write than the normal chapters.

Well for a quote lets see *wracks brain*

"She didn't see the bird? Everyone ELSE saw the bird!  But noooo Marina, Marina was looking the OTHER way"  Any of you seen Sinbad?  I love that movie… 


	13. Preparations

CFAF: WOW!!  I am back!!  Um…I have no good reasons for being gone for so long.  I didn't write so I didn't type.  I guess that is my only reason…I put up a review special!!  Didn't anyone read it?  I hope you did!  I thought that it was better than the normal stuff…but I was feeling angsty again when I wrote it.  I don't now.

Bardock: be quiet and just start the new chapter.

CFAF: I refuse…I wish to thank reviewers first

Pukic:  Thank you!!  I appreciate you praise!!!  Anytime!!  I will review your fics…all of them…as long as they aren't R because I don't read R…yep

PWA:…so?  When DOESN"T Brat sound like me?  Oh well.  But hey!  I enjoyed writing that part of the fic…I laughed when I did it…I could see her doing it…Thanks for always reviewing!!

Shadow Obscurity:  SOMEONE CLAPPED!!  *clutches heart and faints* Wow!  Thanks for the review…and GOMEN!!  I didn't mean to take so long to update!

Leashy Chan:  -_-;you really are pathetic PWA…I didn't count it -_-; 

Akuma Kodomo:  JOY!!  Another new reviewer!!!  *bows* thank you thank you!  I accomplished my goal of confusing you!  And thanks for reviewing and for reading and for loving the fic…oh and Thank you so much for reviewing the review special!!

*to everyone* She told me she cried!!!  I felt special!!  I mean…I wrote something that made someone cry!!!  

CFAF: well anyway on with the story!

Chapter…13 now…stupid confusing new ff.net rules:  Preparations

            Vegeta came over to the table and snapped, "The least you could've done was tell me you were moving!"

            "Sorry Prince Vegeta."

            "I'm sorry."

            Heh Vegeta thought Neither of them reacted they barely looked up.  Oh well He shrugged it off.  The three of them ate in silence.  Well...the two of them ate and Radditz watched.

            "So" Vegeta grunted, "Is that 'celebration' going to happen?"

            "Yep."  Radditz said.

            Vegeta just grunted in response.  This provoked a reaction from Kid.

            "See!!  He doesn't want to have it!  Let's cancel the whole thing!  Yeah!"

            Vegeta smirked, "And who said I didn't want it?  It means extra food and possibly a good fight or two, nope; I love these parties, Radditz, if she doesn't want it why are we doing it?"

            Kid stared open mouthed for a moment before snapping her jaw shut and scowling at Radditz.

            Radditz suppressed his laughter and said, "I like these parties too, and besides, it will give us a chance to introduce you to some of the rules, policies, who to mouth off to and who not to mouth of to."

            I have no control over my mouth and you know it." 

            "Exactly," suddenly their talk was interrupted by the same raccoon like girl-Tanuki- that Vegeta and Kids aw in the hall earlier.

            "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee!!!  Save me please!!"  The boy, Hao, was laughing manically and riding some strange type of fire monster; and holding up a fire ball preparing to throw it at Tanuki. The girl saw Vegeta and Kid and dashed towards them semi recognizing them.  

            "Isn't that?"  Kid stared.

            "Yes." Vegeta blinked.

            "Okay then!"  Kid's nervous voice rang out.  "I'm done eating!  Let's go Radditz!"

            "We aren't going to help her?"  Radditz was incredulous.

            "Have you _seen _that thing?!"

            Radditz got a good look at the monster.  "Oh…well, um, Put your trays away and lets go!"

            The three started walking out of the cafeteria when a fireball came whizzing past them barely missing them and Tanuki who ran past them.  But the fire ball didn't hit the wall, no.  It hit one of the two soldiers coming down the hall.  The Hao looked for a moment at the crackling fire that was burning the solider.  The flames burned his clothes into ash and then worked at his skin.  His high pitched screams echoed throughout the halls but few took notice, men were killed all the time.  The soldier's companion, a large man with bulky muscles yelled at Hao, "Hey!  You killed him!  You'll die for that!"

            Hao sighed and calmly said, "Yes you imbecile, I killed him.  Do you have a problem with that?"

            The soldier sputtered and then exclaimed, "Yes!  He was my good friend and that was a waste of a great soldier!" 

            Hao's constant smirk widened a bit, "Well if it is the waste of the body that bothers you I can fix that."  He patted his monster and it immediately ate the burning corpse.  "And if you want to be with your friend, I can arrange that too."  The soldier's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream but he didn't have time as he saw first the monsters teeth, and than its stomach.  

            Kid's eyes widened, "Remind me not to talk to him."

            Hao took off down the hall after Tanuki. 

            "Okay than!"  Kid clapped her hands breaking everyone out of their daze, "I'm going to leave now!"  She stared to walk off and but Radditz grabbed her arm. 

"Ho, not a chance Brat.  You have a party to get ready for."  

            Kid's face drooped and she fumed under her breath nearly inaudible, "Stupid dumb…party…have to get ready…look nice…Radditz…freak…die…Vegeta…jerk…die…"  by the time she got to the dies Radditz had led her to a new section of the ship. 

            "This…is the well, the stylists."

            "Stylists?  Want to tell me why you would have stylist on a warrior's ship?"

            "I uh well; have no idea."

            Kid rolled her eyes, "whatever.  Lets *gulp* get it over with."

            Radditz laughed at her apprehension and pushed her into the room.

            They were greeted by a, strange, man.  He wore a pink silk shirt that complimented his pastel green skin.  He wore black jean pants.  They were tight.  Very, very, tight.  He was humanoid tall and lean, like most on the ship he was well muscled.

            He walked towards the two and spoke, "Why hello!"  Kid's eyes widened.  She looked Radditz in the eye.  "What can I do for you two today?" 

 Kidd's eye twitched and she mouthed at Radditz, 'is he?'  Radditz nodded than turned to the man and said, "She needs clothes for the party, and a hairstyle, and makeup."  

Normally Kid would have glared at him for this.  But she was to busy being horrified by the man's voice.  The lisp!  Oh the lisp!  Save me from the lisp!  And the high pitched save me from the high pitched voice!  The voice with the highest not at the end of every sentence and the slightly less higher at the end of every word that's what was bothering her….IT'S A GIRLY BOY!!   

The man listened to Radditz than turned to Kid. "Hmm" Kid winced under his scrutiny and sent a pleading look at Radditz who shrugged.  "Well dear," the man said suddenly, "Come with me, I am Max, and I will help with your preparations for the party!"  He moved away from her and started walking towards a door down a hall.  

Kid whispered to Radditz "Why?!  Why?! He's…*Gulp* Gay!"  

Radditz shrugged and said, "Notice I didn't wear my armor?"  Kid looked at Radditz

"Hey that's right you're wearing…slacks."

"Come on dear!"  Max's voice rang out as he disappeared into a door his silky pastel blue hair swishing out behind him.  

"Well, I'll be back in an hour!"  Radditz made for the exit but Kid grabbed his arm.  

"No way, you are coming with me!" 

Radditz protested, "But" 

Kid hissed, "You are **_not _**leaving me alone with that psychopath!"  

Radditz scowled and said "yes ma'am." and they followed Max into the room. 

"Welcome to the wardrobe!  Here we will pick out your dress!"  

"Dress?!  Dress?!"  Kid's voice cracked, "No one said anything about a dress! I will **_NOT _wear a dress!"  **

"Radditz what's wrong with this girl?  Why won't she wear a dress?" 

Radditz sighed and pulled out some items from his pocket and turned to Kid, "Ten bucks, a book, and a sketch pad with pencils."  Radditz held the aforementioned items out to Kid.

"You planned this." Kid glared, "All of these things, _plus_ you carry them for me."

"Done and done."  

Kid then glared at Max who wilted under her gaze and she said, "Let's get it over with."  

Max disappeared for a moment into the mass of dresses and brought out a small stack of what he obviously thought she would look best in.  

"Well actually first we must decide on the style.  What do you want?  Sleeveless, spaghetti strapped, short dress, short skirt, long gown, short sleeves, long sleeves, I would suggest," he pulled out a dress from the pile, "A short red dress with spaghetti straps and a small scarf over it and dressy sandal shoes."

Kid glared at Max, "Not on your life or anyone else's bub."

"Then w-what would you like?"

Kid started listing requirements, "It can NOT be short, down to my ankle preferably.  It has to have sleeves.  It has to have a back and the neckline can't be low.  It can't be tight.  It has to cover my shoulders and it can't have a big slit."  Kid looked thoughtful, "I think that's about it. Oh, wait, neither the sleeves nor anything else can be transparent at all."  

Matt stuttered.  "B-but that's nearly impossible!"  

"Than you'd better get working." She said sweetly.

CFAF: Chapter 13  Joy!!  I am finally updating and people this is…my Christmas present to you all!!  Or whatever holiday you celebrate!!  From me to you I update!!

Bardock: about time

Vegeta: lazy

Radditz:…you disgust me.

CFAF: I always disgust you.  Oh uh. Apology.  I didn't mean to get that  graphic on the little part about Hao…I can't help it ….fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire!!

Radditz: Pyro!!!

Hao: *manic laughter*  

CFAF: I don't own shaman king or dragonball z…as much as I would like to…I didn't make up Hao.  Or Tanuki.  But hey…

Tanuki: Of course you didn't make me up!!   I talk to you at school!! 

CFAF: …oh…yeah right…forgot..

Tanuki: -_-;  

CFAF: well I will leave you alone now!  

Until next time!  Hey reviews make me update faster!!!

Just so you know…

Oh and Mailing list…all it takes is a request and your e mail address in a review…

OR…you can e mail me at crazedfanaticanimefan@yahoo.com  and ask there and I will do that 


	14. More Preparations

CFAF: hey all!!  Once again as soon as I get a new reviewer I decide to start typing…so I just did…and so I am typing!! 

Bardock: -_-;

CFAF:  what?  

Bardock Vegeta and Radditz: -_-;

CFAF: anyway on to thanking the reviewers…

Vicious One:…….O.o….right now…actually….well anyway I am going to try and update once a week probably on weekends…but no guarantees…if you really want to know…tell me specifically that you want to be on my mailing list that I have started.

Yep.

PWA: isn't a review meant for commenting on a…story?  Telling me what you liked about the chapter if you liked it…..yeah I did…that's why I am updating.

Akuma Kododo…wait that's not your name it's…Yeah Kodomo…sorry

Anyway thanks for reviewing…and yes I really do know your name…yes Hao is insane…and Yes Max is scary

Shadow Obscurity:  Thanks for reviewing!!  And uh…thanks for saying merry Christmas…same to you!!  And, MY FIREBALL!!!  Hao:  no…its mine.  *puppy dog eyes* Hao: would you like to die?  *stops puppy dog eyes very quickly*

 CFAF: Well anyway off to typing the story

Chapter 14: more preparations

            A half an hour later they still hadn't found a dress.  Max had brought out many but none met the high standards Kid had set.  

            There had been a few exceptionally beautiful dresses.  One was a lavender dress.  It had spaghetti straps but also a small jacket to cover them.  It had lightly hugged her curves and accented her blue eyes well.  The dress had gone down to her ankle and there had been white pumps that came with it.  

But unfortunately for Max the neckline was to low for her.

            "B-but Lady!"  Max pleaded. "It but goes straight across it shows very little!"

            "No." was all she said.

            Radditz sat reading the book he got for Kid because she forbade him to see her until she had chosen a dress.

            Fifteen minutes later and ten dresses they finally hit the jackpot.  

            It was an oriental style dress, from a strange planet called, Ee-arth Max explained 

But Ee-arth was left alone, mostly because Frieza saw no reason to take it and forgot about it. 

            Kid took one look at it and gasped at its beauty, but than she saw the slits.  "Holy crap, look at those slits." She almost yelled.

            Max took it in stride, "Of course dear!  Look here there are pants to go underneath." 

            He handed the dress and pants to Kid and she disappeared into the dressing room.  When she came back out she didn't say anything, she just looked at Max.  He stared for a moment than said, "I think we have it.   Of course that is if you approve."

            Great I've got a gay guy ogling me…oh well

            "It's pretty good…a bit tight but not to bad, I can live with that," then she added, "Put your eyes back in their sockets.  No one looks at me like that."  

            Max was suddenly snapped back into reality.  "Y-yes of course ma'am my apologies."  

            "Don't call me ma'am."  Kid sighed.

            "Sorry, sorry."

            "Yo, Radditz!"  Radditz looked up from his book, "You can come in now."

            Radditz shut the book and walked towards the rooms where Kid and Max were.  He got to the outer room where Kid came out of her dressing room and saw Max.  "Where's the Brat?" he asked.

            "Over here."  She was leaning against the corner of a wall with her arms folded across her chest. 

            "Oh come on, stand up straight."  He was focusing entirely on her face, sullen but somewhat satisfied.

            She grumbled for a moment before standing up straight and uncrossing her arms.

            Radditz's eyes popped out and his jaw dropped.  "Wow…um…wow"  

            The oriental dress was beautiful.  It was all silk the main color was black but embroidered into the silk were many enchanting patterns.  Mostly done in red silk thread but with snatches of black silk thread here and there.  The intricate patterns were what really made the dress.  They stood out against the midnight black silk, mostly flowers and leaves.  Numerous tiny flowers randomly bunched together.  Of course they weren't separate flowers but bunches and they were connected as if by a stem with black silk thread nearly invisible.  

            But not only were there flowers but leaves as well.  Slender leaves mostly red but with black leaves intertwined and functioned as both leaves and stem.  And amidst all of these were small black circles filled with patterns, triangles circles squares, intricate patterns to complicated to describe.  (Really…they are too complicated to describe...I tried its not working…so that what I had to say.)  They looked like Christmas tree ornaments bulbs with designs. 

            The collar was a high traditional Chinese collar that went the throat and seemed to be connected by a decorative bow.  The bow was layers of thin silk wrapped together into a pattern, folded, creased, looking almost like two flowers connected by the tops and having stems.  Or a comet with its tail flying out behind it.  There were three of these bows.  One on the neck and two others down and to the left in a straight row seemingly buttoning but the shirt but it was pure decoration.   

Than were the slits.  There were two slits up to mid thigh on the dress.  Underneath this silk dress was a pair of pants.  Also black silk they had red silk thread embroidered on them in the shape of two dragons.  One running up each side of her leg. 

The dragon's heads were at the bottom of the pants about six inches from the bottom of the pants.  The tails end you couldn't see.  It disappeared underneath the dress at the slit.                  As she said the dress was a bit tight around her thighs and waist.  But not badly it basically just hugged her skin.  Not tightly but gently hugged her skin.  The top half of the dress also just barely hugged skin.  Even less than before but it didn't hang off of her.  

            It only took a few seconds for Radditz to take this in and then he walked over to Kid, ruffled her hair and said, "Hey sis!  You look good…who would've thought that my imoto would be this cute?"  

            Kid glared at him she didn't like him ruffling her hair.  And she despised being called cute.  

            "Radditz."  She growled warningly.  He laughed and stopped ruffling her hair and she stood for a moment before getting uncomfortable in the silence and declared "Well!  I am all ready I'm going to my bedroom!"  But Radditz once again caught her arm before she could leave.  

            Max exclaimed, "Done?!  Of course not!  We are just barely getting started my dear!  We still have shoes, accessories, make up, and hair left to do!"

            Kid groaned and than sighed "Let's get it over with then." 

            "First the shoes!  Now what kind of shoes?  Let's see just head into that room and I will be right a long."

            Kid started towards the room but before Radditz could go after her Max muttered to him, "Almost enough to make a guy go straight eh Radditz?"

            Radditz raised his eyebrows and said, "One, she's my sister, Two, yes she is pretty, three, stay away from her, and four, I am already straight."

            Max's eyes widened, "Oh, I thought you had just managed to pick her up.  But I guess not.  You couldn't see anything under those clothes of hers."  

            Radditz glared and Max eeped and ran towards the shoe room with Radditz following at a much slower pace.  

            Radditz got into the room and Kid was asking Max if this would take as long as last time.  Max told her only if she made specifications like she did last time.

            Kid smirked and said "Can't do that.  SO I will just lay the few specifications I have out for you now.  I want boots.  They can't have a heel.  They have to be comfortable. And well, I would like it if they were leather but they don't have to be."

            Max sighed in relief, "That's not too bad.  Your size?"

            Kid said, "Oh, uh, 10" (American size…I think European size that's like a 42 something like that can't remember for sure…)

            "Okay be right back."

            He returned within five minutes to find Kid reading a book and Radditz reading another.  Kid was also grumbling about how Radditz held back on her in payment with the books.  "Hey!"  Radditz replied, "I expected you to argue more!"

            "Jerk headed fart head." 

            Max was surprised "Not very polite is she?"

            Kid snapped "No! Not right now!  And don't talk as if I am not here!"

            "Well miss,"

            "Don't call me miss!! …please." 

            "Well excuse me!!  But you never told me your name so what am I supposed to do?!"

            "Oh, I am so sorry!  I was being so rude and it was my fault!  Gomen! My name's Kid."

            Radditz was grinning into his book because of Max's expression.  He was shocked at the change in her attitude.

            "A bit bipolar isn't she?"

            Kid again glared and said, "Well sorry for being so nice, well I suppose it was a bit scary but hey!  Oh well!  Uh, what about those shoes?"

            Kid was exasperated and wanted to get this over with. Now.

            Max showed her the boots and she tried one pair of them on.  They were black suede and just above ankle high.  They were the kind that fold down on themselves and have wrinkles.  They didn't have a heel and to Kid she felt as if she were wearing a pair of Tennis shoes or Training boots.  "Yep.  These are them!  I want these."

            "Th-the first pair?"  

            "Yeah!  They are comfortable and they look okay that's why."

            Max shrugged "Okay sure.  Well now can we make them look better? Hmm... I've got it! You see the space between where the dragon heads end and where the hem of the pants are?  If we tuck that into the top of the boot and let some of it billow out…it gives them some shape!  They don't just go straight up and down your leg anymore!  They are wider at the boot and get narrow as you go up! (Like the pant leg of goku's gi.  His gi is tucked into his boots it looks cool…that's what this is but not quite that big…)

            Kid nodded with her eyes half closed fine, fine!  Just don't cover up the dragon heads.

            "Of course not!  Done." 

            Radditz looked up that was quick, three minutes…good.

            "Well kid, let's go look at the accessories and than we will go get make up."

            "Wait a second.  Don't I look fine now?  Let me just go.  I don't want make up or accessories."

            "That isn't a choice Kid.  Not at all." 

            The battle of wills is on…who will win.  Radditz and Max?  Or Kid?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~*~

CFAF: sorry if this isn't great.  I think its okay.  But I wrote this at 12 o clock last night for an hour and a half straight and than typed it up today.  

Anyway thanks for taking the time to read and if you do read it please review

Even if it is just "good" or "bad" Review!!

Please/

Oh and   
**_IMPORTANT!! Maybe you guys will pay attention to the bold?  If you want to be on my mailing list you must ask…I am talking to you vicious one.  You said you wanted to know when I would update.  Well than ask to be on my mailing list!  Do it do it do it!!_**

**_So you guys if you want to know when I update ask to be on my mailing list!!!_**

Geeze just because I ramble doesn't mean you should skip over EVERYTHING!!  I have been advertising that for 3 chapters now…

Well until next time and

Happy new year everyone!! 


	15. The Party

CFAF:  I am so sorry everyone.  I have been such a slacker and I completely ignored my story.  I had a serious case of writers block.  I would have put out a notice but……=P  fanfiction.net banned those.  But anyway we finally get to the party here but….these chapters are mostly fillers.  They have slight importance to the story but not much.  Anyway I will try to be more vigilant about updating now.  But you never now

I apologize once again for making you wait so long and here is the next chapter

Disclaimer;  I do not own Dragonball Z,  nor any of the characters,  I do not Own, Hao, sadly, Tanuki, gladly….*don't hurt me tanuki*   Nor Lyserg….I have nothing to say about him.  Nor any other shaman king characters,  I do however own, Kid, and Max….who is slightly less scary to me now. 

Chapter 15:  the (long awaited) party

"speech"

'thought'

"I can't believe I am doing this."  Kid grumbled as Max looked at jewelry for her, "Why am I doing this?"

Radditz sighed, "How many times have you asked that now?"

"Two, maybe three times." 

Radditz sighed and repeated once again why she was putting up with this.  "Ten more dollars, more pencils, a very nice pencil sharpener, and a promise of death if you do not do it."

Kid scowled, "You are supposed to be nice to me!  How could you promise to kill me Nisan?!" 

Max was chuckling as he listened to this exchange, "Because," Radditz growled, "I may be your 'nisan' but I am a Saiyan, and I am willing to kill to get what I want."

"Jerk," Kid muttered.

Max decided it was time to break up the little spat between the two, "Well kid,  you can't really wear a necklace with that collar so you don't have to wear one!  You do have pierced ears, don't you?"

"Uh, no I don't."

"Ah!  I have to get these adjusted!"  Max exclaimed, "But here is a bracelet to wear."  

It was a simple gold band, beautiful in its simplicity, with a simple pattern etched into it.

"Pretty," Kid commented.

"Yes," Max agreed, "come I will take you to the hair dresser and make up specialist while I take these," he held up the earrings, "to my wife to be adjusted, so you can wear them without getting your ears pierced."

"Wife?"  Kid cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course!"  Max chirped, "The prettiest lady on this ship, no disrespect.  What did you think?  That I was gay?"

Kid shrugged, "I have no idea what I thought."  She glared at Radditz.  Radditz nearly laughed but restrained himself.  

Max caught the glare and restrained laughter and he realized what happened, "Radditz!"  he exclaimed, "How could you!?"  

Radditz smirked, "We do it to all the newcomers why should she be any different?"

Max simply sighed and led the two to get Kid's hair done; likely an excruciating process

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Max came back he barely recognized Kid.  Her hair was back in a high bun with a few strands of curly hair wafting down by her ears and her forehead, and the bun appeared to be held up by decorative red chopsticks. 

She had makeup on but there is no need to go into that,  all that is needed to know is it was barely detectable, so that unless you  knew it was there you would just think it was her normal face.  

Her eyes were back at her half closed position and her mouth set in a straight line expressing her displeasure.  She saw max and her eyebrow twitched into a frown before going back to its normal state.

"here,"  Max handed her the earrings, "put these on, they are clip ons."

They were dangling rubies very small but appearing valuable, Kid shrugged and put them on.  

She scowled at herself in the mirror, "I hate this," she said, "meh.  When does this stupid celebration start?" 

"Twenty minutes," Radditz stated appearing behind Kid, "let's go back to our rooms, and I will get ready."   

They bade Max farewell and made their way back to their respective rooms, Radditz to change and Kid, who chose to fling herself backwards on her bed and wait for Radditz to come and get her. 

"Oh that isn't fair!!"  Kid shouted when Radditz walked in.  "You are not wearing a suit or anything!"

Radditz laughed, "No, I'm not!" 

"This sucks," Kid sulked with her arms crossed and she glared at the ceiling, because she was still lying on the bed.  

Radditz had his hair tied back with a thick leather tie, and was wearing armor, fancy armor at that, but armor nonetheless.  It was white and gold with black cloth underneath, a fabric similar to spandex.  The armor itself had gold patterns in it at random place, giving the wearer a delicate look until you see his muscles and the delicate look goes down the drain because the look on his face usually says, 'mess with me and die.' Or call me 'cute, or, delicate and die a slow and painful death.'  But at the moment Radditz's face said neither of these things, it said, "Ha!  I laugh at you!" 

"Let's go Kid."

"Meh," she glared at the back of his head as he left the room, she got off the bed and followed him, keeping the glare centered on the back of his head the entire way to  the ballroom; the room the party was in.  But the moment they stepped in the door, the bland look returned to her face.

As soon as they stepped in the door Zarbon walked up to them and greeted them, "Radditz, K- Woah!  Very nice Kid!"

Radditz merely smirked and kid scowled and said, "Hello Zarbon, thanks."  She said this with absolutely no emotion.  

Zarbon raised an eyebrow and shrugged before telling Radditz to find his seat, and leading Kid away by the arm.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

              Bardock had been watching the all of this with great amusement.  

            First the dress ordeal, that poor man, Max was his name.  The whole thing with the boy, Hao, and the girl, Tanuki, it had been hilarious, he could have sworn Hao looked straight at him but that was impossible, wasn't it?  

            Well it had all been very funny, especially when Kid saw what Radditz was wearing.  

            But now Zarbon was leading her towards the front of the room, most likely to introduce her to the whole of the crew.  

            'This will be good' Bardock thought before settling back in the air and watching.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Attention!"  Zarbon called, "Attention everyone! I am pleased we could all be here!  Isn't it great?!  We have an excuse to party!"

            A loud, "Yes!" rumbled from the crowd.

            "And who do we have to thank for this?  Why our very own Vegeta!"  Zarbon's speech continued as he held his arm out at Vegeta indicating they should applaud, "And a new member of our crew of course!  A rare delight it's a woman!!"  Kid's eyebrow twitched during Zarbon's speech but nothing else, "I'd like to introduce you all to Kid!  Kid Brat Teenager!  Latest survivor of Vegeta's wrath and quickest to get him angry ever!"  

            Kid simply stood as the warriors clapped and cheered for her, twitching only slightly at the catcalls she was receiving.  

            Zarbon looked at her indicating she should give a speech.

            This, was how the incredibly eloquent speech went,  "Hmph, I'm leaving now,"  at a glare from Radditz she sighed, "Not away, just not in front!  Hm!"  she hummed happily as she walked down to the Saiyan's table amid chuckles from the crowd.  

            Through his own chuckles Zarbon proclaimed, "Our new member!  Now dinner!!  Have a nice night everyone!"  

            Zarbon walked away to his own table along with several other high officials to Frieza; such as Dodoria. 

            Kid was at the table with the Saiyans, just the four of them, waiting for food.  With Saiyans, that can be a frightening experience.  

            Nappa was scowling and muttering about how hungry he was and how if the servants did not get the food out there soon the deliverer would die; and other such nonsense.  

            Vegeta was sitting and scowling maintaining his composure.  

            Radditz sat and scowled…..hoping that the food would get there soon, voicing that opinion to Kid and the others.

            Kid had her arms folded over her chest and she was looking around, quite interested in her surroundings, making the off-hand comment; the food is coming, to the Saiyans, then continued to watch the people at the other tables.

            She saw some interesting people, purple people, blue people, green people, red people, black people, turquoise, gray, yellow, orange, people, even a couple of striped people, just as she was getting really interested in the people and the scenery, mostly the weird people, the food arrived, and with it a growl from Nappa at the servants for being, 'late.'  

            Kid looked at the table and at the food on it.  She did not recognize a single piece of food.  

            Radditz looked at her face and laughed, it was completely shocked and confused….and slightly disturbed.  "Never seen the food, Brat?"  

            Kid simply said, "Never, what is it?"

            Radditz proceeded to explain what each thing was, exhibiting extreme self control as he was a Saiyan, and there was food in front of him.  Nappa and Vegeta were also refraining from eating.  After Radditz finished explaining the food, Kid had set aside about three things saying she refused to eat them, Kid inquired, "Why isn't anyone eating?"  

            Vegeta grunted and began eating and Nappa immediately followed suit. Radditz also began eating and all ignored he question.  "Oh, thanks for answering you are all to kind."  The sarcasm was dripping from her voice but once she began eating it was all forgotten.  

            "Yummy."  That was the last thing that the Saiyans heard from her……well not really because they could not hear over their own eating.   

            All four of them were pigging out on the food, Kid at a slightly, well, largely slower pace and eating quite a bit neater but still inhaling the food quite steadily and finishing all on her plate before the rest of them, granted she had a much smaller plate.  She filled her plate halfway up from the extra food on platters in the middle of the table and began eating again finishing her plate once again and this time leaving it empty as she was full. 

            Kid once again started looking around, noticing that others were beginning to finish she wondered what would happen once everyone was done eating; she was also wondering why there were no drinks, she was incredibly thirsty.  

            Just as she was thinking this a waiter came up behind her and said, "wine?" then began to make movements to pour her some wine but she covered her glass with her hand.

            "Huh uh, I do not drink wine, do you have any water?  Could I have some water instead please?"  

            The waiter looked confused, refusing wine was unheard of, or so he thought, but nonetheless he went back to the kitchen and brought out a pitcher of water, which he left on the table so Kid may have as much as she needed.  "Thank you" Kid nodded at the waiter making him nearly trip, thanking someone was nearly unheard of also. 

            'Weird guy' Kid thought taking a sip of her water, 'tripping wonder why he did that, oh well.' 

             As Kid was watching the crowd someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  Kid jumped then turned around.  

            "Hello girl, I am Captain Ginyu, leader of the Ginyu Squad."  He waited apparently expecting praise.

            "Hiya! my name is Kid, not girl.  Nice to meet'cha Ginyu!" 

            Vegeta looked up from his food and held back a snicker, 'finally someone who doesn't show that idiot respect, sure it is because she doesn't know any better, but hey.'

            Ginyu twitched then said, "Don't you understand girl?  I am **_Captain Ginyu_**, Leader of the**_ Ginyu Force_**, Frieza's **_top force_**, his **_most powerful warriors!_**"

            Kid cocked her head, "There is something I have been wondering,"

            Ginyu blinked, "what?"

            "Who the HECK is Frieza?!"  

            Radditz nearly spit out the wine he had been drinking, unfortunately for him, it came out his nose instead of his mouth.  

            "Disgusting," Vegeta proclaimed, smirking at Radditz and slightly chuckling at Kid and Ginyu.

            "You don't know who Frieza is?!  Where have you been child?!"

            "I am not 'Child' I am Kid.  Thank you very much.  Now tell me who he is.  Please."

            "Of course!!  You cannot be a warrior on Frieza's ship and not know who Frieza is!!" 

            Kid's eyes widened, and she thought, 'I just got myself into a lot of trouble didn't I?  Oh kill me now, this will take a while.'

            "Frieza is the most powerful warrior in the universe!!  He is the ruler of many planets and the destroyer of many planets, he is our lord and master…."  And it did, take a long while.  

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            ***half an hour later***

            "…and that is who Frieza is."  

            "Great, wonderful, so basically, Frieza is a power hungry maniac that is now my 'lord and master' because I am going to become a warrior on his ship."

            "Exactly!!  But do not insult Lord Frieza by calling him power hungry,  or you will die."

            "Wonderful."  

            "Well yes, but he is Master Frieza of course.  Well girl I am going to go mingle with the others.  I suggest you do the same."

            "Heh."  As he left Kid thought about how ugly those veins in his foreheads, forehead were, it certainly looked like he had two though.  Also, 'WHY DO PEOPLE CALL ME GIRL?!  Is my stupid name…..KID?!  even BRAT!! Not insulting enough!?  GEEZE!!!'

            Vegeta turned to Kid and said, "Brat-"

            "THANK YOU!!  I could hug you but I don't like hugs and doubt that you do.  You used my NAME!!!  Anyway….what were you saying?" 

            Vegeta's eyes went wide at the startling change in emotion then he shook his head and continued on with his sentence, "Brat, why don't you go talk to someone…..stop sitting here and glaring at things.  It sis irritating, you even glared at Ginyu under those half closed eyes.  At least now I do not have to tell you who Frieza is."

            "Yadda, Yadda, must I?" 

            "Yes, Brat." Interrupted Radditz.

            "Ah, but ni chan!"  Kid whined attempting to get out of it.  But Radditz simply looked at her and she grouched, "Fine, booger."  and she stomped off.

            Vegeta was nearly laughing, "Very nice Radditz, beautiful control." 

            Radditz muttered, "Back off Vegeta."

            Nappa finally said something, something he had likely thought about all through dinner, "Why do you consider her your sister?  She is not Saiyan so therefore weak and worthless.  She is scum."

            "She is not worthless!  She is definitely not scum! She cannot fight…..but she is not worthless.  Do not say that again.  Ever Nappa, ever."

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Bardock was once again having a wonderful time watching his son, and was incredibly proud of him for standing up to Nappa for her.  He was also having a grand time watching Kid, her meeting of new people and Ginyu that was hilarious.  Bardock enjoyed his children's pain.  Slightly twisted, he knew, but, still, it was quite amusing.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kid was wandering through the crowd looking desperately for a place to sit, a place in the shadows so that no one could find her……a place where she could sleep; and she could not find one. 

            As she was wandering through the crowd she bumped into Tanuki, the raccoon girl that that boy, Hao, had been chasing around the ship for the past day,  "Hi!"  Tanuki greeted Kid, "Aren't you that girl that I keep seeing around the ship!?  Will you be my friend, I'm Tanuki!  Who're you?"

            Kid's eyes widened at this bombardment of questions.  "Well, nice to meet you Tanuki.  I am Kid, Sure why not?"  

            Tanuki grinned, "OH YAY!!!  You're my Bestest Best Friend EVER!!!"  Tanuki hung herself on Kid's arm and asked, "So what are we going to do bestest best friend?"  

            "Um, could you get off of me?"  Kid seemed…….slightly more than slightly disturbed,  in fact……there was almost anger in her eyes. 

                "Why?"  Tanuki's eyes got a pathetically sad look in them, "Don't you like me bestest best friend, Oh you HATE ME!!  Waaaaah!!"  She let go of Kid's arm and started crying, "You hate me waaaah!"

            "What?  No, no I don't hate you!!  Really I don't!  Please don't think that!"  Kid's shoulders drooped and she thought, 'I am so stuck here aren't I?'

            Tanuki's composure immediately changed, "Oh yay!  We are going to have so much fun bestest best friend!!"

            "Joy," muttered Kid, "Oh hey, what happened to that boy, and why was he chasing you?"

            "What boy bestest best friend?"  

            "That boy?  The one that was chasing you, that burnt several people to a crisp? Him, Hao I think his name was."  Kid sounded incredulous.

            "Ooooooh Hao!!  I scratched his face."

            "What?!"

            "That's why he was chasing me…..I think"  

            "You don't even know why he was chasing you!?"

            "Hm…he left!!  He got tired of chasing me!!  So he probably went back home to take over the world!  Poor Master Lyserg."

            "Lyserg?  Who is he?"

            "Master of course!"  

            "Master?  You have a master?"

            "Of course!  I am a demon, well, half, and Lyserg is my master!  I love Master Lyserg."

            "Okay, sure whatever,"  Kid took a good look at the girl, she was wearing a short dress with incredibly thick tights underneath that could be mistaken for pants.  She had Raccoon ears on the top of her head and had green eyes, she wore a chocker necklace with a pendant on it.  She had short hair, very dark, brown almost black.  Her nails were very long and, very long, they looked almost impossible to use, but the girl probably managed just fine……scratching people and such.

            "So, this Hao guy is gone, and you are still here?  Why?"  

            "Because I want to be!" 

            "Whatever you say, well, see you later"  Kid managed to pry her arm from Tanuki's grasp and ran off as fast as she could, mingling with the crowd and talking to someone………whenever they talked to her first. 

            Just once more that night something struck her as odd.    
            She saw Frieza and he was looking at her sort of funny, as if, she were prey, or something of that sort, like she was hunted and soon to be caught, trapped and she didn't even know it, but she shrugged it off as coincidence,  surely it was not **_her_** he was looking at…..but someone else.

            These were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep back in her room.  Hoping desperately for a dreamless, peaceful slumber, but not likely to get it.  Not likely at all.

            For she dreamed once again, but the question is, what was it about, is it just coincidence or is it more….The dream with Frieza, and his gaze at the party, coincidence, or fate?  Will we ever know?  Not likely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   88888888888888888 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            CFAF:  Wow, Fourteen pages all,  that was done because of guilt for not updating so long, it took me, quite a while to type but I hope to get back to you soon, not two months this time, I promise.

            But I am busy with school, which is what happens.  And I apologize deeply, to all those who have faithfully reviewed.  I am deeply sorry.

            I will try to update once a week.  No promises though, cannot lie to you I doubt I will do it.  

            Well anyway on to the reviews!!  ^^

            Vicious one:  thanks for the compliment.  ^^ I really appreciate it.  I hope I got your e mail right  Thanks for joining the list.

            Shadow Obscurity:  I was not offended in the least about what you said ^^ no not at all takes quite a bit to offend me.  I thought it was amusing, you asked for a fireball….I am possessive over the fireballs…..yis…

            Purple Witchy Angel:  thanks for reviewing and I finally updated aren't you happy?   ^^

            Akuma Kodomo:  Yay!!  Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it!!  Thanks for the thing about the descriptions…………horrible things happen at 12 midnight!!  And wonderful things.

            All:  thank you for being so patient.  I really appreciate it.  And if you want to be on the mailing list if you could be so kind as to leave your e mail it is so much easier to add you if I just have to type in an e mail…well thanks for being so patient!!  

      Quote:  "Insanity is a matter of Perspective"  me actually, discussing whether I was insane or not with someone.


	16. Dreams and an Annoying Tanuki

CFAF:  ah, hm….eh……licks lips  uh, sorry?  GOMEN GOMEN NASSAI Minna-san!!! (For all those who like me who didn't know what that meant for the longest time….it means everyone….respectfully of course)

            Gomen, once again, I write the chapters…….. I just don't get around to typing them….. eh heh!

Tanuki: LAZY!!

CFAF; look who's talking Tanuki!

Tanuki:  ;  eh heh!

CFAF: this is the authoress, Tanuki, creator of Tanuki.  Say hi Tanuki.

Tanuki: HI!!

CFAF: well…I don't own DBZ, I don't own Tanuki, I own Kid, I also own Max……on with the story, which I have delayed in updating!  Gomen!

Thoughts

_Dream sequence_

"Speech" 

and a special one for this chapter, **kids thoughts on her dream**

Scene change

            Chapter 16:  Dreams, and an annoying Tanuki

            Kid bolted upright in her bed, stifling a scream and sweating profusely. 

            She was breathing hard with one hand over her mouth and one hand over her heart, as she reflected on the dream that caused this reaction.

            Fragments……. fragments, that was all.  What where they, what are they?  What were these dreams?  They couldn't be her past; she had no recollection, not anything, like that happening to her, none of them, what were they? What were they? 

            "…"

            _She was in a large white room laying on something, a table?  On the walls were endless rows of cages filled with the sounds of dying and suffering animals._

 Getting a good look into one she was shocked, No, NO!  It's not possible!  Those aren't animals they are- her thoughts were cut off by the appearance of a man towering over her, and for some unknown reason she was filled with terror, utter complete mind-locking terror.

_The man reached for something, her eyes widened when she saw it and-_

FLASH__

_ She was now in a jungle, running from……something, she didn't know what, she just knew that she had to keep running, she had to keep running to save herself from something, she did not know what she was trying to save herself from either, all she knew was she **had** to keep running and she couldn't get caught._

_She tripped over a tree root and skinned her knee on impact but jumped up and continued running immediately.  _

_She was panting for each breath; every time she inhaled fire filled her lungs, suggesting she had been sprinting as fast as she could for a very long time._

_She tripped once again but this time over a log, she flew five feet and landed on her face.  She was scrambling to get up when; someone or something grabbed her from behind.  _

_            A scream bubbled up in her throat, an ear shattering, heart wrenching, scream, the scream of a trapped animal.  The scream wrenched itself free from her throat, in a long, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

_            **FLASH**_

_            Agony, pure agony, her whole body was on fire.  Yet she could do nothing but whimper as quietly as possible._

_            She had a gut wrenching feeling that if even the smallest of the pathetic animalistic sounds she was making were heard, she would find herself in a great deal more pain, so much more she could barely imagine it.  Yet she didn't know **why.  **She didn't know where she was, she didn't know how she came to be in this much pain, she had no idea what was happening, or what had happened._

_            All she was aware of was the pain, the pain and the fact that her life depended on her keeping quiet. _

_            **FLASH**_

            This one is different.  Everything is……black, but there are voices, familiar voices.  

_            "I found her."  It was Frieza._

_            "Good, very good.  Keep watch on her.  I have no need of her, yet."  Fero's cold voice chilled Kid to the bone._

_            "And what do I get out of this again?  Keeping her when I could just dispose of her and be so much better off?" _

_            Fero voice was sickly sweet as he said, "I told you before!  You shall be paid!"  _

_            Frieza scowled, "Yes, but how much?  _

_            Fero seemed slightly annoyed by Frieza as he sighed, "Here is a deposit."  A slight rustling of paper was heard.  _

            Frieza's voice immediately sweetened, "for this I would watch her for ye….for a few months, I expect more later.  Nice doing business with you….. Friend."

__

What were they?   Kid sighed, I guess I will never know.  That bothers me. 

Kid sighed, and rolled over,  What time is it?   Looking at the clock she discovered itt was 7:06 am.  She sighed once again and decided it was best to get up now, who knows when someone, probably Radditz, would barge In and deicide it was time for her to get up.

            She rolled over off her bed, crashed to the floor, got up and went over to the closet to search for something to wear besides armor, "So not fair," she muttered, under her breath with her voice increasing in intensity and volume with each word, "Why is there nothing, but SKIN TIGHT ARMOR?!"  After this outburst Radditz walked calmly into Kid's room without knocking.  "Radditz?"  Kid's voice came calmly and sweetly, "Why did you come into my room without knocking?"

            "Because you were yelling, I figured you were up."

            "But, what if I had not been dressed?"

            "But you are, so it does not matter.  Don't think of what ifs think of what is.  So why do you have a problem with armor?"

            "It.  Is.  Skintight." 

            "What would you prefer?"

            "Do you have gi's?"

            "Yes, but do you not have your own?" 

            "I don't have my stuff!  My ship was attacked!' 

            Radditz rolled his eyes and went over to her bed, leaned over and pulled a bad from underneath it, "Here you go, get changed and meet me in the cafeteria." 

            "Yeah, yeah, out."  Kid said half teasingly.

            Radditz laughed and allowed himself to be pushed out of the room and slightly jumped as he had the door shut on his backside. 

            Kid rummaged through the bag with a slight smile on her face, "Ah, my clothes, my brush, my books, my, my locket…." 

             A bittersweet smile graced his face, as she opened the locket and stroked the pictures inside.  She dropped out of the language she usually used, the interspecies and all around used language, called common, and into her native tongue.  "Mommy, Daddy, where are you?  I can't remember, why can't I remember?  What happened?  What happened?  Did you leave me?  Who am I really?  Why am I here?  What are these dreams?  Why can't I remember what happened to you, what happened to me?  Did you….. did you die?"

            Going back to speaking in common, Kid remarked to herself, "Oh, kill me now! I'm going insane!"  A bitter laughter sounded, "Talking to inanimate objects, not to mention myself." 

            Kid quickly went through her other belongings pulling out a select few, letting her hands linger on others in memory.    
            She er…._ realized_ that she didn't have a gi….. Whoops, now I wonder how that happened, a small grin climbed her cheeks, I don't have a gi!  Oh well!  I never told Radditz I **_had _**one, I just said I **_didn't_** have my stuff!  Hm! She closed her eyes happily  (A/N doing something like t his, )   Ni-san shall not be able to blame me!  

            She rummaged through her clothes and found a large, a very large, baggy black t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans and but them on.  She ran a comb through her hair; and put a hair tie around her wrist.

            She took one last look at her locket before her room. 

            She rubbed her forehead, "Where was the cafeteria again." It was more of a statement to refresh her memory than anything else, but unfortunately for her, someone heard, and that someone was, Ginyu. 

            "Hello, girl!  Need help finding the cafeteria?' 

            "N-" she tried to interrupt early and get away, but Ginyu didn't pause long enough for her to get a word in edgewise. 

            "Of course you do!  Newbies always do; and that's what you are!  A newbie!  Let's go!  I will take you to the cafeteria!"  Ginyu grabbed Kid's arm and started walking, talking all the way, first about how inferior newbies were, moving on to how wonderful he was, and eventually as always he moved once again onto how great and powerful Frieza was.  "…And he can beat armies with a flick of his wrist!  He is the most powerful being in the universe!  Much stronger than even me!" Ginyu flexed his muscles as they walked, "and I am no weakling!"  At this point Kid rolled her eyes, and joined in with Ginyu sarcastically lipping the words he was saying, "I am the leader of the most powerful force in the universe!  And it's named after me!  The Ginyu force!"  

            Finally this torment ended, sort of.  Vegeta walked up behind Ginyu and Kid, and grunted, "Ginyu, Brat,"

            Kid managed to make eye contact with Vegeta and mouthed, 'save me!'  Vegeta smirked and his eyes glinted, "Ginyu, have you ever told the Brat about the time you fought that, what was it, giant cockroach?"

            Kid's eyes widened and she nearly whimpered, "No, please, no."

            Ginyu gasped and exclaimed, "No!  You see, I was on a mission…" 

            By the time they had reached the cafeteria Kid's eyes were wide and she was staring blankly straight in front of her, she was walking blindly stumbling over her own feet.  As soon as they reached the cafeteria she snapped out of it and interrupted excitedly, "Well!  It has been nice talking to you Ginyu but I have to go eat!  Later!"  She nearly skipped off to get food, overjoyed to be away from Ginyu.

            At a table, at which the Saiyans had chosen to sit at Kid glared at Vegeta, "You. are evil."

            Vegeta snickered, "You caused it."

            Kid grumbled and sat down next to Radditz across from Vegeta with Nappa between Vegeta and Radditz.

            "Ginyu. Is evil."  Kid declared. 

            Radditz smirked, "So, everyone is evil this morning Brat?" 

            "No, just Ginyu and Vegeta."

            "Just you wait."

            "What's that mean?"

            "Nothing, but why are you not wearing a gi?"

            Kid yawned, "I never said I owned a gi did I?"

            "You said you didn't have your stuff and if you did then you would be able to-I can't believe you."

            "I just said I didn't have my stuff, never said I had a gi Radditz!  You should have been a bit more specific!"  Kid grinned at Radditz who was now grumbling about traitorous younger siblings. 

              "Well, We'll have to go get you some gi's than, Kid."  Radditz grumbled before turning back to his meal.

            Kid began eating and finished long before the other Saiyans, she sat and watched them eat, ignoring everything around them.  

            But unfortunately for her, not everyone was ignoring her, namely, Tanuki.  "Woooooow," Tanuki watched with awe and wide eyes, causing a startling reaction from Kid, her eyes widened and she stared directly in front of her until Tanuki touched her shoulder, when her eyes went back to the normal half closed look, with the small change of a twitch under her right eye.  "They eat a looooooooooot," the awed Tanuki said, "they eat a lot fast!"

            "Thanks, Captain Obvious."  Kid's sarcasm rang out.

            "You're welcome!"  Tanuki said sounding completely sincere, she either completely missed the sarcasm, or she chose to ignore it.  "Sooo, Bestest-best-best-friend!  What are we going to do today?"  Tanuki threw her arms around Kid and hugged here tight causing all three Saiyans to spit out their various foods and drinks. 

            "L-let go Tanuki, Please."  Kid got out with her limited air supply, as her lungs were being squeezed almost to the point of which she could not breath. 

            "Why don't you like me?"  Tanuki asked on the verge of tears. 

            "It's not that, I can't breathe." 

            "Oh!  Okay!"  Tanuki grinned and let go.  "So….. What are we doing?"

            Kid grumbled until saying, "I don't know."

            Radditz finished eating and told Kid, "Well, I do.  As of today, you will be training."

            Bu….bu….bu…"

            "Bu?  What are you trying to say?  No stuttering."

            "But-" 

            "So you were trying to say, 'butt' how interesting."

            "Not 'butt!!'  But!  But I don't want to! I can't fight!"

            "No, but you will learn."

            "bu-bu"

            Again with the butts Brat?" 

            "Argh!!  Bite me!" 

            "Bite you?"  Tanuki's eyes gleamed, and her voice deepened, sounding scary, "Weird, but Okay."  Tanuki took Kid's hand and sunk her teeth directly into her palm. 

            "YEOOOOOOOOOOOW!!  TANUKI!!!!" 

            "What?  You told me to bite you, so I did!"  Tanuki chirped innocently.

            Kid stood with blood dripping from her hand, with fire in her eyes; "You.  Are.  Dead."

            Tanuki blinked, "Why?"

            "Look at my hand!!!"

            Tanuki inspected Kid's hand exclaiming, "That is horrible!!  What happened!?" 

            Kid sweat-dropped immediately, "Tanuki," She began to explain, "…you know what?  Forget it, it doesn't matter."

            "Okay!" 

            Kid sighed and muttered making her way to the medical room, "I have a feeling, this room, is going to become a second home to me…. that sucks." 

            As she entered the medical room, a medic immediately saw her and came up to her, asking her how the injury had happened, how long it had been bleeding, and if she would like it healed.

            "Her, she bit me, I don't know, since she bit me, so…maybe five minutes?  Ten?  Something like that, and no, of course I don't want it healed; never, I came here just to show it to you."  Thinking that maybe sarcasm wasn't the best choice at the look on the medic's face she sighed and than resignedly said, "Yes, please heal it." 

            "Yes, Ma'am, just a moment and I'll help you out."  The medic went over to a cabinet, pulled out a small device and some gauze to wrap up her hand.  "This," he said, referring to the device, "Will prevent infection and stop the bleeding; and this, is to keep it protected, so that, with the help of this," he held up the device, "your hand may heal quickly."  When he was finished explaining, he put the device up to Kid's hand and pushed a button causing a light to shine on her hand and a buzzing noise.

            "Ouch!  That hurt!"  Kid pulled her hand away quickly, shaking it trying to restore feeling to the numb hand. 

            "Give me your hand, I need to wrap it up."

            "Why?" she grumbled, "I don't need the stupid gauze." 

            "Give me your hand.  Now please." 

            "Fine," reluctantly she placed her hand in front of the medic, who wrapped it up and informed her she could leave.

            "Thanks."

            "Of course, it is my job.  You may leave now."

            As they were leaving Tanuki bounced up in front of Kid, "Are you okay bestest best best friend?" 

            "Yes, Tanuki, I am fine, thank you for asking, and really, just use my name, Kid, It's far easier." 

            "Kiiiiid, kid, kiiiiiiiiiiid," Tanuki rolled the name around on her tongue,  "Why are you named after a child?"

            Kid shrugged,  "I don't know, I've just called myself that for many years now, well, mostly this, I have used a couple of other names also." 

            Tanuki blinked, "Oh!  That's weird……oh well!  I wish you could meet Master!  He's perfect!  So nice, and caring and loving!"

            Kid blinked rapidly, "That was random.  I take it you like this, "master" person?"

            Tanuki "Of course! He's Master!  But he's MY master not yours, so you can't call him master!  You call him Lyserg."

            "Okay, whatever you say Tanuki, Look, there's Radditz, run away, or go talk to him, run away, or go talk to him?"

            "HI RADDITZ!!"

            "Obviously not run away," Kid sweat-dropped.

            Radditz jogged over to the two, "There you are!  I have been looking for you!  C'mon Kid, we need to go get you a gi." 

            Kid moaned, "I don't want to.  I don't want to train Ni-san!" 

            "To bad Kid, life's tough, especially here.  You are going to train whether you like it or not.  Nappa will be helping us today, Vegeta may help out in the future, but today, he has a mission he is going on.  Alone for once, but," Radditz shrugged, "He does that sometimes." 

            "A mission?  What do you mean by that?" 

            "Nothing, at least nothing you have to worry about right now."

            Bardock watched Kid as she slept.  His brow furrowed as he watched her twist and turn.  What could be causing such distressing memories?  What is her past anyway?  I usually wouldn't think of such a thing, She was merely a slave in our household, one that managed to actually capture both my and my wife's heart.  A slave, yet she managed to convince two **_Saiyans_**, to adopt her, without her ever asking, even Radditz, over time, grew attached to her.  Admittedly it was over quite a bit of time. Yet she was a slave without memory, for some reason she either couldn't remember, or refused to talk about her past….. I have always wondered which it was, she's like the daughter I never had the chance to spend time with.  Why do we call her Kid anyway?  What's her real name?  I wonder where my real daughter is now….. Bardock reflected on some things he hadn't thought of in a long time.   She was taken away as a baby, before I ever met her, we named her, and then she was sent off to some planet, what was that planet?  I'll have to check and see sometime…… Bardock's thoughts drifted off as he continued to watch Kid toss and turn, suddenly she froze, not moving and barely breathing,

Bardock floated just in front of her head, staring into her closed eyes, when suddenly she sat up passing through him, and causing him to shudder.  It is an uncomfortable feeling to have someone go through you, even if you are a ghost. 

Kid sighed and turned over to look at the clock sighing once again Bardock chuckled as she didn't get out of bed, or even sit up, she just flopped, she rolled over and flopped onto the ground, taking her blanket's with her.  It was an amusing sight,

            I can't decide whether she's a klutz or just to lazy to get out of bed the normal way!   Bardock laughed and continued to do so as Radditz entered the room and got chewed out by Kid.  I never thought the lives of my family could be so interesting; or entertaining.  

            Bardock suddenly blinked as Kid started, for one, talking to herself, after Radditz left, and for another, she was talking to herself in another language, one that he didn't recognize a bit.  She sounded so depressed, even though he couldn't understand what she was saying, her voice radiated sadness. 

            Without warning she jumped right back into speaking common.  "Oh, kill me now! I'm going insane!"

  She thinks she's going insane?  She always seems so happy….. Kill her?  I suppose it is just a saying….. But still… 

A bitter laughter sounded,

Bitter laughter?  That doesn't sound like Kid at all….. 

"Talking to inanimate objects, not to mention myself." 

Okay, I have to give her that, but hey, it's informative for me!  Though….probably unhealthy for her…. 

Kid pulled out a baggy t-shirt and a pair of jeans and Bardock's eyes widened briefly before he quickly turned around and sped out the door.

Bardock continued watching and laughing over the things that happened to Kid, Ginyu, he hated that man, but it was hilarious to watch Kid squirm while he talked to here. 

And that girl, Tanuki, maybe she'll make a good friend for Kid,  "YEOOOOOOOOW!!!"   Bardock blinked………or maybe not.  He'd have to keep a watch on those two; it would be interesting to see what happened to their friendship….. Or what happens to Tanuki when she finally really makes Kid mad……or vice versa for that matter.    

            Bardock continued chuckling to himself as he watched Kid give up the argument with Tanuki and head for the medical center, when he heard Kid comment on how she thought the medical center would become an important part o f her life, he burst out laughing. 

            Yes, watching over his family would be amusing; he had the feeling that very little of it would be boring; and that most of it would be quite amusing.  

CFAF:  eh heh ; once again gomen nasaii for taking so long to update…. its been about a month longer since I started typing this chapter to the point of finishing it.  I didn't have time, or I was uninspired……I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry about the delay.   

            **_Important_**:  I am going to go through some renovations for my fiction; I have more of a plan as to where I am going now.  I need to change the ages of my characters, ALOT….. So some of the chapters will be quite different when I am through, I will put revised by the chapter title and briefly tell here what will be changed, I am going to add another member to Bardock's family, I am going, as stated above, to change everyone's ages, they will all, except Bardock, become much younger, I plan at the moment on keeping Kid the same age.  When I post that information; I will put revised on the chapters, and if you request me to do so…. I can post the revisions in an author's note either at the end of a chapter or as a separate "chapter" **_end of important stuff_**

****Well!  Review responses!

            **Tanuki Diethel_; Yes_**, Tanuki, you are going to be in it…--;;; more this time,  happy?  Well hope to talk to you soon, and I probably did, I usually do, I actually did it this time though.  A disclaimer is what I'm talking about. 

            **Purple witchy Angel**:  ah, update sooner?  I ……ah…failed in that sorry!!  But I'm updating now…. and if you would yell at me to update more…..

            **Gip-K** Tanuki has no real purpose in being in the story, is hit by Tanuki ACK!  Well, she does, I decided that Kid needed some female companionship.  And yes, Tanuki is weird.  Far more weird than the authoress herself…. I think…fends off blow from Tanuki thank you for saying this chapter was good!  I greatly appreciate it!  I find it amusing that Bardock enjoys his children's torment also; it is great fun to write!  And no problem with making Ginyu a loser…he is!  I'm glad I was able to get his personality right!!  At least that's one character!  O.o long review response…..

            **Akuma Kodomo**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think so!!

            **TO ALL** e-mail me, instant message me, Yell at me to update sooner.  It'll help, I think.  But you should do it just to see.  If I feel guilty I write…;;;

****

****


	17. Training

CFAF: …………Forgive me…please?

Chapter 16.

"But Radditz!"

"But nothing, put on the gi."  
"Radditz, I'm not going to put it on!"

"I don't care what you think Kid, you are going to put that gi on right now."

"I won't!!"

"You have to train so put it on!"

"Radditz," The yelling abated and Kid was now speaking quietly, "I am not going to wear this gi, one, I don't want to train, but I understand that I must, but more importantly, it's pink. I refuse, to wear, anything, pink, ni-san, no pink."

Radditz blinked, "Oh so that's the problem? We can fix that. I suppose the person I got it from assumed, as you are a girl, you'd like pink. I wasn't thinking. Why don't you like pink anyway?"

"I hate pink Radditz, despise it. It's girlish, if you notice, I'm not wearing anything pink."

"You're not wearing much of any color, Kid, black and blue."

"Doesn't that tell you anything?! Let me help choose the gi, that way we don't have to worry about this."

"Well here's a yellow one…."

"No!"

"Fine, fine, we'll go get you a different one."

"Thank you!"

Radditz led Kid to a room full of thousands of gi's and armor, "Wow, That's a lot of training crap."

"Training crap?" Radditz raised an eyebrow, "How literate you are."

"Meh, leave me alone." Kid began browsing through the gi's and armor, stopping every once and a while and pulling something out and tossing them in a pile.

Radditz watched his adoptive sister as she rummaged through things and when her pile grew to a reasonable size he bent over to inspect her choices, "Kid," His voice was exasperated, "All of these clothes are about five sizes to big."

"Yeah so?" Her voice was muffled, "All my clothes are."

"It will be next to impossible to train in these."

"That's nice Radditz, I don't want to train anyway."

Radditz calmly put all the previously chosen gi's away after looking at the colors and went back through and picked out more gi's of the same colors and four sizes smaller.

Kid turned around and noticed the change in sizes, "Oh c'mon Radditz! That's so unfair!"

"Life's not fair Kid. Get used to it."

Kid whined, "But Nii-saaaaaan!"

"But nothing. Now, shut up and go put on one of these gi's."

"Fine." Kid rolled her eyes, but you know this training will not accomplish anything."

"We'll see, we'll see."

An hour later kid was drenched in sweat and covered in bruises and blood, "I, told you, this would, not avail, in anything." Kid said between pants.

Radditz rolled his eyes and stopped the light punch he'd been aiming at Kid, he wasn't even winded, "You aren't trying Kid."

"I am freaking too!" she lied through her teeth, "This is hard!" that wasn't a lie.

Radditz sighed, "I'll be right back, Nappa, if you could take over for a moment, I am going to go get her some water." Radditz rolled his eyes and quickly exited the training room to get water for Kid.

"Well Kid, it's my turn for the moment," Nappa cracked his knuckles and started towards Kid menacingly, "And unlike the weakling; Radditz, I don't have a soft spot for you." With that Nappa punched Kid in the gut, hard, and she doubled over in pain, looking up at Nappa there was fear in her eyes as she saw Nappa kick and felt her legs crumple beneath her, staring up in shock and fear and pain at Nappa, her eyes widened as a large fist filled her vision and on contact she was released into blissful unconsciousness.

Ten minutes later Radditz walked back into the training room, upon seeing Nappa beating something he scowled and he saw a trail of blood pooling up beneath him, "Nappa!" he snapped, "What the heck are you doing!?"

"Training the girl," Nappa sneered, "She's weak, it took merely a punch to the face to knock her out."

"Nappa stop now!" Radditz shouted.

"Fine," Nappa stopped his relentless attack, and wiped his bloody knuckles off on Kid's gi; "but the girl will be better off for it, she'll be stronger."

"She's not a Saiyan Nappa! This will not benefit her! Leave!"

"Filthy third class Saiyan," Nappa lifted Radditz up by his armor, "I am an elite, you cannot tell me what to do!"

"I am one of the three Saiyans left, you cannot kill me, Prince Vegeta would be angry."

"He would not care about a filthy third-class like you!" Nappa spat but set Radditz down nonetheless and strode quickly out the door.

Radditz rushed over to Kid's side and took one look at her and grimaced, her entire body was covered in blood, her nose was bloody and squished, looking quite broken, the rest of her face was bloody from cuts and bruised from the force of many punches. Her shoulder looked broken, there were numerous cuts and gashes all over her body, and a particularly bad one across her stomach, almost as if Nappa had ripped her stomach open with his bare hands, her legs were in bad shape as well, both broken just below the knee.

Radditz cursed violently after taking this in and picked Kid up quickly, though probably best to leave her lying there, she needed medical attention right away. Radditz continued cursing Nappa as he rushed Kid to the medical center.

A pair of eyes glowed red from the shadows as they watched Radditz take Kid away, the figure had appeared moments before and seen Radditz enter the room and Nappa beating on Kid. After silently watching to ensure that Kid would be taken care of the eyes moved off after Nappa's retreating figure.

Reaching the medical center Radditz immediately got the attention of a medic, coincidently it was the same medic who had taken care of Kid's hand injury only hours before.

Not taking notice of whom the victim was the medic immediately set up a rejuvenation chamber and stuck Kid in it, "What happened to her? This isn't even the normal sparring condition." The medic got Kid stabilized and looked up at her face, then realized who she was, "Can this girl not stay uninjured for more than two hours!?"

"Apparently not," Radditz snapped.

"What happened this time?"

"Nappa"

"Oh poor girl…"

"Yes."

"Not much of a conversationalist, are you?"

"No."

"Okay than…" the medic trailed off unwilling to put his neck at risk for conversations sake.

Half an hour later Nappa marched into the medical center cursing, he hand was covered in cuts and scratches and was bleeding profusely. He had grabbed one of the medics and immediately forced him to heal him. On his way out he saw Kid in a tank, she looked white, almost dead cuts clean and no longer bleeding but even through the green glass of the tank one might think she was dead, hair floating around her like a halo pale skin and a very baggy white t-shirt floating around her. "At least that girl is out of the way for the moment, pathetic weakling."

Suddenly Radditz appeared behind Nappa, "Leave Nappa. Now."

Very much surprised by the hissing voice in his ear Nappa leaped forward and whirled around, "Why should I?"

"Leave Nappa, now." Radditz reiterated.

"I'm only leaving because I want to." Nappa left, slightly more hurriedly than he would if Radditz hadn't been there glaring at him with his eyes wishing death upon him.

Radditz stood in front of the regeneration tank and looked into it watching Kid floating in the regenerative liquid, "You'll be okay…..Let's not leave you alone with Nappa again huh?" he spoke softly knowing that Kid couldn't hear him.

Bardock floated over the regeneration tank holding Kid cursing violently. He couldn't do anything, he had watched in horror as Nappa had beaten upon Kid, he attempted to punch Nappa, hoping to deter him, but he had gone right through him, while Nappa had briefly stopped and shuddered, the next time he did it Nappa simply ignored the sensation and continued his pounding.

What use is it, Bardock asked himself, to be here watching over someone when you couldn't do anything to help them?

Bardock sighed and followed Radditz, who had left a short while ago to attend to his daily duties. There was nothing he could do anyway, and just about anything was better than sitting and watching someone float in a tank.

CFAF: I've had writers block for this part of the story for forever, so I've decided I'm just going to post it --; sad, pathetic, I know. But true. I'll try to come up with something else soon. I may be able to do it better. Incredibly short. Not very well written, but I figured you guys deserved something after this long. Anyway…hope that you enjoyed, Reviews always appreciated but not required.

One again apologies for the shortness of this chapter

**Gip K** Thank you for reviewing! No problem on the delay, i delayed long enough myself, I apologize. Finally did update though ;;

**Psycho Dragon Lover **didn't quite make that...>. sorry, but hey, here it is.

**Kage Onna: **Yes, your OC was mentioned, and should be coming up shortly if....i am not prohibited by writers block. Thanks Dana for keeping her from giving any spoilers.....and.....Hao and Kid say, Yes, human's are idiots.

**A Fading Shadow **...OO i'm sorry.


End file.
